A geeky love
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: its hard to be a teenagers, its hard to be in love, and its hard being a geek, BUt for Nagisa these three thinsg are overlapping when his classmate Hinano Kurahashi suddenly asks him to be her fake boyfriend until the summer, which Nagisa agrees to, but the question now is will it stay a fake relationship or blossom into true love?
1. Chapter 1

Nagisa Shiota was not what one call a hunk, he was kind of short, girlish in appearance and not to mention he was just plain average. But what most don't know was that he was a massive geek; western comics, manga, anime, video games heck he even enjoyed film, which is not really geekish if you think about it. But over all Nagisa was a geek and one that didn't publicise that he was one, due to troubles at home with his mother, his dad on the other hand was probably the cause of his geekiness showing him Deadpool comics at a young age. Anyway back on topic Nagisa was feeling morose due to the fact he was single and he was surrounded by couples; he couldn't date his original crush was unavailable since she was asked to join the idol industry despite being an actress. He cursed her manager so much! Either way he was not looking where he was going when he crashed into someone, looking up he saw that he bumped into a girl with bright orange hair, and the most dazzling pair of peridot green eyes, he's mind then clicked what happened and help the up girl, one who was familiar to him: Hinano Kurahashi.

"Um hi" Nagisa said

* * *

Hinano Kurahashi was what one would call a cheery and energetic girl with a love of life, and that a literal love of life, she studied Biology, Zoology and the odd bit of genetics-not that much. Aside from that Kurahashi was also kind of a geeky girl, she loved reading the adventures of western super heroes, diving into shojo and shonen stories as well as the odd josei title. She racked up dozens upon dozens of hours on different video games ranging from RPGs to FPS to RTS and she of course loved sitting down in the cinema watching the latest blockbuster film while munch on some freshly baked sweets from the bakery next door. She of course hid that side of her, because no one would be friends with her if they knew how much of a geek she was. But at the moment she was happy as she had just picked up the latest issues of her favourite comic books and was thinking about when she got home to read them when she crashed into someone, once she finished wincing she looked up and saw who crashed into her, he had long sky blue hair pulled back into a ponytail and had sparkling blue eyes, she knew who it was: Nagisa Shiota one of the best English students in the class who quickly started to help her up

"Um hi" Nagisa said

"Hey" Kurahashi said

* * *

"So what brings you out here?" Nagisa asked

"Just getting something" Kurahashi said "What about you?"

"Same" Nagisa said looking down and seeing the dropped and scattered objects on the ground, so he darted down making Kurahashi do the same making the pair rush around to pick up their items, which one hoping the other wouldn't discover their comic books, Nagisa looked at the comic in his hand 'When did I pick up a Wonder Woman comic, I thought I had Captain Marvel' Nagisa thought

'I don't remembering ordering a Captain Marvel, I'm sure that it was Wonder Woman I picked up, so where. Ah there it is in...Nagisa's...hand...SHIT!" Kurahashi said

'Wait does Kurahashi have my Captain Marvel comic...crap' Nagisa thought.

"You dropped this" The pair said as they held out the comics in their hands. Which was quickly traded back to their original owners before being placed with their other comics

"Wait...you're into comics as well?" they asked each other

* * *

"Serious?" Kurahashi asked as they sat on a bench

"Yep, my dad started me down the path of geekdom with helping me read my first comic book

"Which was?" Kurahashi asked

"Deadpool" Nagisa said making Kurahashi look at him weirdly

"Seriously?" she said

"Yeah, I mean why not. what was your first comic My little pony?" Nagisa said back

"Of course not, its was Fruits basket" Kurahashi said

"Western comic not manga" Nagisa said

"Oh in that case it was...Power Pack" Kurahashi said "Then I switched over to Titans"

"Titans?!" Nagisa said "That comic series"

"It was quite good, during that time" Kurahashi said defending what she read

"Which was?" Nagisa asked

"Pre-New 52" Kurahashi said

"And yet you still read DC Comics" Nagisa smirked

"Of course, have you check out the Court of Owls by Scott Snyder, it was a terrific story arc, heck the Court of Owls did something that the Joker never was able to do; they drove Batman mad, and they made you turn the comics on several pages to actually show it. It was pretty good" Kurahashi said

"And then that was proceeded by one of the most messed up Joker story line; Death in the Family" Nagisa said

"That was the storyline where they killed off Jason Todd, you're think of Death of the Family" Kurahashi said

"Yeah that one" Nagisa said

"I suppose it is a bit dark, but not like Marvel hasn't done anything dark" Kurahashi said

"Name on storyline that was 'dark'" Nagisa challenged

"Fear Itself, Old Man Logan, Marvel Zombies, Demon in a bottle" Kurahashi listed off

"Which was a one shot" Nagisa interjected

"True it is, Sins Past, Alias, Daredevil Born again, Deadpool Kills the Marvel Universe. Shall I go on?" Kurahashi smirked

"Death of the Family, Death of Superman, Final Crisis, Blackest Night, Watchmen, Injustice, Countdown, The Dark Knight Returns" Nagisa countered

"Okay, okay I get the point. So what now?" Kurahashi asked

"About what?" Nagisa asked surprised

"We know that each other are nothing but big geeks, so hat shall we do" Kurahashi said

"Well, what if we become friends, so that way we have someone to talk to and geek out with, I know it's been hard being the only geek in my group of friends, I bet it's the same for you" Nagisa said

"Yeah it is, well alright then, its agree, we're friends" kurahashi said

"Sounds good" Nagisa said "See you tomorrow?"

"Sure thing" Kurahashi said as the pair separated

* * *

The next day at school Kurahashi was humming along when her friend Toka Yada came up to her looking panicked

"What is it?" Kurahashi asked

"Please...PLEASE tell me you have a boyfriend" Yada said

"Maybe, why?" Kurahashi asked

"There's a bet going on between me and Koyama, on whether or not you have a boyfriend, if you do I get 1500 yen"

"And if I don't?" Kurahashi asked

"You have to go out with him" Yada admitted

"WHAT! I mean he's a nice guy but everyone knows what else he is" Kurahashi said

"So do you?" Yada asked looking worried, what they didn't know was that Nagisa was listening in. Kurahashi was in a full blown panic. Nagisa just sighed and looked at the window, while muttering

"I'm too nice a guy" Nagisa said getting up and walking over making the two girls freeze, smiling he leant over and kissed Kurahashi's hand shocking the pair "Hey honey, how are you today"

"Nagisa?" Yada asked, she knew the guy mostly kept to himself, but other than that he kept to a small group of friend, but to be dating her best friend was something she had not been expecting. Kurahashi was just a shocked before she got an idea

"Excuse, but I need to talk to Nagisa for a bit, isn't that right handsome?" Kurahashi asked

'Oh crap' he though

* * *

"Seriously, kissing my hand?" she asked

"It either the hand or the cheek" Nagisa said "So what's wrong?"

"Okajima might have a crush on me" Kurahashi asked

"oh okay then, why is that bad?" Nagisa asked

"Because I see him as a friend only, so I was wondering" Kurahashi said making the red flag in Nagisa's head pop up "If you could be my fake boyfriend for a bit"

"How long's a bit?" Nagisa asked

"Summer break" Kurahashi said

"Okay, see you" Nagisa said

"Please don't, come on you have to help me out" Kurahashi said

"On what grounds?" Nagisa asked

"1. I'm a girl, 2. I'm a fellow geek, 3. I'm cute" Kurahashi said smiling

"1. Don't care, 2. So what, 3. I know the Yusaku Fujiki 3 things from VRAINS as well" Nagisa smirked

"Fine, I wasn't to do this, but if you don't be my boyfriend, goodbye secret geekdom"

"You're bluffing" Nagisa said

"I am?" Kurahashi said

"Yeah you are because

"And why's that?" Kurahashi asked

"1. you'll have to lie about how you know that, 2. you're own geek status would be reveal 3. you'd never be able to prove it" Nagisa said

"Try me" Kurahashi said

"Hey Kurahashi" Yada said making Nagisa distracted allowing Kurahashi to press her lips onto his and threw her arms around his neck, before adding the final touch, one of her feet daintily in the air, and as for Nagisa he was confused before he gained a deadpanned stare

'and right now, SUCKER is written on my face isn't it?' Nagisa said before he placed his hands on her hip tenderly and softly pulled away

"Sorry about that Yada" Nagisa said

"No problem, you just gave me 1500 yen, PAY UP!" Yada said walking into class

"So you agree huh?" Kurahashi said walking back into class.

"And if this was a romantic comedy it would it end with a flash forward to here we're standing in front of an altar and she says I do" Nagisa said "I'm way too nice" Nagisa said walking back into class. "I need coffee" he said

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and yep, new fic old fandom. Now ever since I've been writing Legacy of the Lost where Nagisa and Kurahashi are one of the main pairing I've been wanting to write a fic around that pairing and so I waited until I had a good idea, so me being the geek I am and remembering that one of my most popular fics was that I made one of the main characters of RWBY (Weiss Schnee) into a gamer and wrote chapters around what I was playing as her. So now I have a geeky Romantic Comegy which will feature debates about geekdom, musical numbers and fluff between Class-E's energetic girl and top assassin. Alos this is not the only thing I have in development based on the comic books, but I'm guessing I'm going to be posting that closer to next year. So I hope you enjoy this fic**

 **and until next time I'll catch you on the flipside.**


	2. Chapter 2

'So I have a 'girlfriend' now, which is good...I think; oh man what are they going to say about it?" Nagisa said before a sense of dread overcame here. "I'm going to need a massive cup of coffee before I even think about that, good things it after school" he added as he walked to his favourite restaurant: Grind Finale which started off as a small coffee house called 'The Grindhouse' but it was changed to Grind Finale when the owner added different pastries and even puddings to the menu it made a nicer name, Nagisa had to smile at the memory of when he's childhood friend found out about the pudding menu, on man the stomach ache he had that day was epic.

* * *

Once he got to the Grind Finale he saw a familiar sight, a woman with purple hair, blue eyes and wearing jeans, a black top and a dark purple jacket looking like she was about to be hit and a brunette glaring at her, Nagisa chuckled upon seeing his two aunts interacting with each other, the brunette being his aunt Sekai and the purplette being his aunt Kasumi, who was a police sergeant of the local station

"Just one" Kasumi begged

"Fine, but next time you pull this I'm charging you double" Sekai said

"And yet you never do" Kasumi smirked before spotting Nagisa, "Hey Nagisa"

"Hey Aunt Kas, Hey Aunt Kai" Nagisa said

"Hey sweetie, how was school today?" Sekai asked smiling as she was making her sister's coffee

"Brutal" Nagisa admitted as the bell rang, he looked up and froze for standing there in the doorway was his 'girlfriend'

"Hey Hinano" Sekai said smiling

"Hello" Kurahashi said blushing looking at Nagisa who did the same

"Nagisa, did something happen at school you're not telling us?" Sekai smirked

"Um...I have a girlfriend now" Nagisa said

"What really?" Kasumi asked "So who asked who?"

"I asked him" Kurahashi said

"About DAMN TIME!" Sekai shouted

"KAI!" Kasumi snapped

"What?" Sekai shrugged

"Geez, so how did you meet?" Kasumi asked

"Classmates" the two said looking at each other before Kurahashi smiled hugging his arm

"Uh huh" Kasumi said taking her order, walked out of the door

"See ya Kai, Nagisa" Kasumi said "Nice to meet you Miss Kurahashi"

"Same here" Kurahashi said smiling as Kasumi left

"So why don't I get something for the pair of you, on the house" Sekai said

"Aunt Sekai, you don't have to do that" Nagisa said

"You know the rules" Sekai said walking into the kitchen with a seemingly delighted spring in her step

"Oh great it begins" Nagisa said

"You know her?" Kurahashi asked

* * *

"Yeah, the owner of this place, Sekai is my aunt on my dad's side, she's one of the people who still has confidence in me, even if I don't sometimes. She's had my back in so many things it's not funny" Nagisa said as he sat down with Kurahashi at a table while waiting for his aunt to come out with whatever she was whipping up in the kitchen, "So how do you know this place?" Nagisa asked

"I come here for the pastries, every time I go to a movie by myself I come by here and by a couple of them to sneak into the cinema. Not to mention all the times I've come here to study, it has a calming effect on me" Kurahashi said "This place is kind of cosy"

"Yeah I agree, there have been times when I had to just get away from everything so I come here grab a cup of coffee and just chill" Nagisa said smiling

"I see" Kurahashi said as Sekai returned with a tray in her hands

"Okay, so we have a Special Marshmallow Galaxy Spiral Pudding for two with a Tropicana ice tea for the lady, and a Dark Mocha for the gentlemen, if you need anything else please let me know okay?" Sekai said

"Thank you" the two teenagers said as Sekai walked off, Kurahashi looked at the large pudding which looked like it had a design of the Milky Way galaxy

"It's pretty" Kurahashi smiled

"You should see what she does with the Unicorn shit pudding" Nagisa said as he was hit in the back of the head with a wooden spoon "It was a compliment!"

"The name wasn't" Sekai said from the back of the shop "Its Unicorn poop"

"Seriously?" Kurahashi said

"Yeah she joined in on the fad and made a multicoloured pudding that she named Unicorn poop" Nagisa said

"What does it taste like?" Kurahashi asked as she took a spoonful of the dessert in front of her, her eyes widening at the rich chocolate taste that was accented by vanilla and caramel. "whoa" she said

"She does make it good, doesn't she?" Nagisa said smirking as he took his own spoonful of it and enjoyed the flavour of it

"So, this our first 'date'?" Kurahashi said

"Why not, you do realise that this 'fake' relationship can turn into a real one right?" Nagisa asked

"Possibly" Kurahashi said "Would you like that?"

"I suppose I could get use to it" Nagisa said

"That didn't answer my question" Kurahashi said

"Well, I guess I would. It would be nice to finally have someone who knows the world I'm into" Nagisa said

"Yeah it would be nice, after all isn't having a high school sweetheart an experience?" Kurahashi asked

"So are we dropping the fake pre-tense and starting a real relationship" Nagisa said

"Why not" Kurahashi said making Nagisa smile "If this 'date' goes well" making Nagisa go deadpan causing Kurahashi to giggle. What they weren't aware of was Sekai who was smiling as she wiped down the stuff she used to make their dessert. She looked up to a photo of her, Nagisa's father and Kasumi smiling when she first opened the shop. She had fond memories of the three of them together

"He's a lot like you at that age" Sekai said smiling "She might finally get him out of that shell of his"

* * *

"So what do you want to do now?" Nagisa asked as the pair sat at the table with their empty dishes in front of them

"Not sure" Kurahashi said "I should probably head home, I've got homework to do"

"Same, unless my aunt needs some help here" Nagisa said looking at his aunt

"You work here?" Kurahashi asked

"Every now or then when needed, but other than that not really" Nagisa said

"Slow day kiddo, so go home and get that homework done, alright?" Sekai said

"Sure thing, can I walk you home?" Nagisa asked

"Sure thing" Kurahashi said

* * *

Once she got home Kurahashi grabbed one of her teddy bears and laid back on her bed and stared up at the ceiling

"Should I keep up this fake relationship, or should I shift into a real one" she said before rising her bear to eye level "Well?" she asked knowing she wasn't going to get an answer

"Well, you did just ask him out so you wouldn't go out with Okajima" Yada said over skype while drying her hair, she was asking for her advice since she was the only person her knew about the ruse in the first place. "But it sounds like you might be getting feelings for him"

"Yep, and that's the part that scares me" Kurahashi said

"Just relax, those feelings are the butterflies in your stomach making you nervous, but being in love is one of the best feelings in the world" she said

"How do you know that?" Kurahashi asked

* * *

"Dude I'm dating Toka" Nagisa's friend Sugino said a she was using the batting cage, Nagisa in the next station to his own

"Still you could have told me about the bet before hand?" Nagisa said slugging a baseball

"I learnt about when Toka came up to me and showed me her winnings" Sugino said hitting a home run

"Still" Nagisa said

"Look dude, I'm one of what four people to know about you're geeky hobbies. I mean, you're childhood friends know and yoru cousin knows. So I don't see why having a girlfriend so is also a geek is nerve-racking, heck it probably is a good thing"

"How so?" Nagisa asked

"Break you out of that shell of yours, so you can use what skills you have more" Sugino said

"And if I never do" Nagisa said

"Then life is going to suck when you grow up" Sugino laughed

"Seriously?" Nagis asked missing the next ball

"Seriously, heck you could die alone dude" Sugino said as their baskets finished, so the two returned their bats and walked out of the stadium. Sugino sighed "Lighten up man, if you have a chance go for it" Sugino said

"Alright then, maybe I will" Nagisa said

"Good for you man, now come on we've got homework to do

"Don't remind me" Nagisa said as the pair walked off.

* * *

"Rain, why did it have to be rain" Nagisa griped as he looked at the sky the next day as he's way onto school. Still could be worse

"You could be stuck without an umbrella" a voice said to him, looking to his right Nagisa was a girl around his age with long black hair with random bright neon green streaks, Nagisa froze up seeing who it was

"What are you doing back here Kaede?" Nagisa asked

"Surprise" Kaede smiled.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here with the second chapter of my geeky Romcom, never though that I would write that. Anyway yeah I'm thinking of them starting their real relationship sooner then later, plus introducing a few of those who knows about their secrets such as Sugino and Yada who are dating, Nagisa's Aunts and childhood friends. Speaking of Aunts the character of Sekai is owned by Mrotrax and I've borrowed her in the past so once again thanks for letting me borrow her man, as for Kasumi she was going to be apart of a fic where I had Nagisa's family on his dad's side based in Kyoto and that Nagisa would head there before the Kyoto arc but that never happened so here she is. Now I'll be recycling things from my past fics namely the Pairing files and Mecha Knight academy which is some of my earlier AC stuff and Agent Venom Nagisa might pop up I'm not sure just yet or how he would show up**

 **Anyway so until next time I'll catch you guys on the flipside**


	3. Chapter 3

"Kaede, what are you doing here?" Nagisa asked clearly confused about why he's childhood friend was back after being on tour with the idol group her management hooked her up with

"Going to school obviously" Kaede said making Nagisa face palm at what she said

"Besides that" Nagisa said

"They've put the idol group and tour on hold until the summer break, it's a usual thing to allow us to be normal teenagers and get a good education" Kaede explained

"Yet you can't date anyone" Nagisa said rolling his eyes

"Blame the industry for that, they want us to be seemingly available to every single fan to make it seem like they have a chance at being our husbando or something like that" Kaede said before making an disgusted face making Nagisa laugh "It's a major pain in the ass, I mean I'm a teenager and the acting world doesn't have said rules"

"Indeed, you now see why I prefer to work in my aunt's shop" Nagisa said

"Or be a teacher" Kaede said making Nagisa sigh "Come on you'd be good at that man"

"I guess" Nagisa said

"okay what is going on here?" Kaede asked

"what do you mean?" Nagisa asked

"You've been acting funny since I showed up here" Kaede said

"Just a lot of things have been happening is all" Nagisa said "Now come one we have to hurry, otherwise we'll be late"

"Okay, just don't forget I have the umbrella" Kaede said chasing after him

* * *

"This is going to be a car crash, this is going to be a car crash, this is going to be a car crash" Nagisa said

"Not if you let it" Sugino said

"Oh please, like it won't, my childhood friend is going to meet my 'girlfriend' and that means only one thing" Nagisa groaned

"They could be nice to each other" Sugino said

"Unlikely" Nagisa said "Hopefully it won't be that bad"

"There you go" Sugino said

"Then again" Nagisa said seeing the two of them interact

* * *

"You're Haruna Mase!" Kurahashi said starstruck

"Yep, nice to meet you" Kaede said "But please call me Kaede while I'm here okay, kinda helps me to keep my lives separated from each other"

"Sure thing" Kurahashi said "So you live in the area?"

"Yeah I grew up here, I actually surprised an old friend of mine today" Kaede chuckled

"You did, wow really?" Kurahashi asked "who"

"That would be me" Nagisa said walking in to the room

"Oh hey Nagisa" Kurahashi said quickly hugging him.

"Did something happen while I was away?" Kaede asked

"Nagisa got himself a girl friend" Sugino smirked

"Tomohito!" Nagisa snarled

"And what about the third member of our little trio?" Kaede asked

"Suspended" Nagisa said

"WHAT FOR!" Kaede exclaimed

"Flipping off the teacher, attacking a few bullies, defacing the mascot of a rival school, being a smug prick" Sugino listed off

"And that's the best of it" Yada said kissing Sugino on the cheek "Morning"

"So you two are dating as well huh?" Kaede said

"Yep, but again we're not the only ones, you've got Kurahashi and Nagisa, me and Yada, Nakamura and Chiba, Kanzaki and Isogai...damn ikeman bastard" Sugino said

"And Karma's dating Fuwa" Nagisa said

"Seriously, those are not the couples I expected" Kaede deadpanned

"I agree" Nagisa said

"Especially from you" Kaede said deadpanning

"Yeah, besides Okajima could have been Kurahashi's bf if she wasn't dating Nagisa already" Yada said

"Interesting, excuse me I need to talk with Nagisa about something" Kaede chirped

'oh crap' Nagisa thought

* * *

"OW!" Nagisa said Kaede grinded her foot into his

"So how long?" Kaede said

"How long what?" Nagisa replied

"Oh please, you should try and win...a Razzie for worse performance by a male lead" Kaede said

"Seriously? how could you tell" Nagisa said

"Please, you two do have some sort of connection, but other than that I can tell you've just entered into a 'relationship' An actress can tell when someone's performing" Kaede said

"You're good, look we were going to drop the act around summer, by just lately we're falling for each other. So we're shifting from false to real; only its taking time" Nagisa said

"Okay, just as long as you don't break her heart, because if you do; I'll make it hard for you to become a daddy okay" She smiled

"Yes ma'am" Nagisa blanched

"Now, why don't we hit the grind after school?" Kaede said skipping away happily to talk with the girls

"I need a vacation" Nagisa moaned

* * *

"Come on, come on" Kaede said excited

"This day is not going to end!" Nagisa griped

"Oh shut up" Kaede said as the pair walked into Grind Finale

"Welcome" Sekai sang out before seeing her it was, she smiled and went around the counter to hug Kaede, who was treated like a niece "I haven't seen you in ages"

"Hey Sekai. its good to see you again" Kaede smiled

"My goodness, you look beautiful. Hard to imagine that you were once a little girl who would was a bit of a nature child" Sekai smiled

"Thank you" Kaede blushed

"Now what would you like to drink?" Sekai asked

"The usual please" Nagisa groaned

"Oh you okay Nagisa?" Sekai asked blinking confused

"Coffee...please" Nagisa groaned

"That bad huh?" Sekai said "Okay I'll bring your orders"

"But we didn't order any food" Kaede said

"Oh don't worry I've got something planned...especially for you Pudding Reaper" Sekai smirked

"Pudding Reaper; What happen to Pudding Ripper?" Kaede asked

"well, you aren't likely to rip a pudding to pieces while you're eating it now" Sekai said as she disappeared behind the counter. Kaede looked around and she then noticed the second floor, which held a dance floor

"She operates it on weekend as a sort of disco/nightclub thing, so after people are done with the second floor then they come down here and have a coffee and dessert to calm down or just a peaceful date night" Nagisa explained

"So, are you going to keep at it?" Kaede said

"What do you think?" Nagisa said smiling

"She seems to be a good fit for you" Kaede said smiling

* * *

"Okay, here's your regular drink; Dark Mocha for Nagisa and a lemon ice tea for Kaede" Sekai said placing their drinks down. "Now to the snacks, a basic custard pudding and for Kaede we have a special one, say hello to Frosty the Snow-pudding a large snowman shaped pudding made out of delicious French Vanilla Pudding with an ice cream core, covered in fluffy white chocolate flavoured marshmallow." Sekai said smiling enjoy

"Oh dear" Nagisa said starting on his own

"What?" Kaede asked taking in a big scoop of the snowman pudding

"She designed it for you" Nagisa said

"Meaning?" Kaede glared at him

"You'll find out" Nagisa stated taking a sip of his own coffee

"Whatever you say" Kaede said

"Don't say I didn't warn you" Nagisa said, looking over Kaede's shoulder to see a smirking Sekai causing Nagisa to roll his eyes and continue with hsi coffee. He would need another one when this was over. Sekai nodded smiling as Kaede continued with the pudding; Nagisa sighed knowing the trouble that would be brewed.

* * *

The next day Kaede was at her desk nursing her head

"I warned you" Nagisa said

"And that was about?" Sugino asked as he and Yada walked in, Isogai walked over as well

"She had a visit from Frost the snow-pudding!" Nagisa said

"I've never heard of that one before" Kurahashi said curiously

"With good reason, it's one of my aunt's new Buster pudding" Nagisa said

"And that is?" Isogai asked

"Something dangerous, you see Kaede here can put away five medium size puddings

"Yay, ooh my head" she groaned

"Well, my aunt knowing what Kaede could do with them created Frosty a large pudding making sure that while it tastes mega-nice would also bring down Kaede hard" Nagisa explained

"So she has a pudding hangover?" Sugino asked

"That as well as brain freeze" Nagisa said

"Bite me" Kaede groaned

"Sorry, but you're too sugary at the moment" Nagisa smirked

"You're evil" Kaede whined

"Come on, I'll help you to the sick room" Yada said gingerly helping Kaede up to move her

"Hope she'll be okay" Kurahashi said

"Oh don't worry She'll bounce back" Nagisa said

"So, can I ask you something?" Kurahashi asked acting nervous

"Sure" Nagisa said

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me, what am I going to do with this!" Nagisa said

"Have fun" Isogai said

"Come on guys, help me out here" Nagisa said panicking

"Don't worry you'll be okay" Sugino said

"I can take that you'll be helping me?"

"Sorry but they said we shouldn't" Isogai said

"Great" Nagisa said banging his head on the desk.

"Sorry bro, you know these things" Sugino shrugged

"So I wonder what I have to look forward to" Nagisa pondered

"I'm guessing it's going to be simple, and maybe a bit geeky" Isogai said

"Hope son, every since we've been a couple we haven't had that much geek talk" Nagisa said

"See, you'll probably enjoy it, so enjoy it"

"Sure thing, good thing it's the weekend" Nagisa groaned placing his head on the desk again hard.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here, and so enters the childhood friend, Kaede Kayano...yeah that's a bit different from the roles she usually plays in my fic. but having her being an idol kind of helps that, those are some seriously messed up rules. Also I haven't done much stuff about the two being geeks for a story about geeks, which is what the next chapter is going to be about, just a whole bunch of geekiness which will be fun because I'm basically going to be transcribing a fight I'm having with myself, like I said fun**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside.**


	4. Chapter 4

Nagisa looked at the time on his phone before gazing up, he knew he was a couple of minutes early, he knew he was nervous, he also hoped he looked okay, having chosen a light blue t-shirt with a dark blue over shirt, tan cargo pants and his blue, grey and black sneakers.

"I wonder where she is" Nagisa said

"Sorry, have you been waiting long?" Kurahashi asked as she walked up

"A couple of...minutes" Nagisa said blushing, Kurahashi wore a simply light blue sundress which had green stripes circling the skirt, over top was a pale pink summer cardigan, she also had some light make up on. Nagisa had to admit she looked cute, but in another way she looked beautiful.

"You okay, is my dress okay?" she asked saddened

"Of course, I was just admiring how cute you look" Nagisa admitted

"Good to know" Kurahashi said "So shall we?"

"Sure" Nagisa said

* * *

"So the first stop on our date is a comic book shop?" Nagisa asked

"Well we are geeks" Kurahashi said looking through the western trade paperbacks

"Man, DC Comics had some weird crossovers" Nagisa said

"Such as?" Kurahashi asked

"DC Meets Looney Tunes, Batman/Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Batman/Ghostbusters, Harley and Ivy meet Betty and Veronica and let's not forget that time Superman helped out the Nesquik bunny" Nagisa listed off

"So that keeps things interesting, beside you can't talk Marvel's had some odd ones" Kurahashi said

"Like?" Nagisa asked

"Punisher meets Eminem, Archie meets the Punisher, Marvel Zombies vs the Army of Darkness, Star Trek/X-Men, New Avengers and Transformers and of course the weirdest one to date: Spiderman meets Ren 'n' Stimpy" Kurahashi smiled

"To be fair, Archie also has met Predator and TMNT" Nagisa said "Plus they had Wolverine marry the Witchblade once"

"Seriously?" Kurahashi said

"Yeah, and how is the Avengers teaming up with the transformers weird, considering Marvel has done several Transformers comics in the past

"Seriously?" Kurahashi said

"Yeah, heck they also did Godzilla as well" Nagisa said

"That I can believe, ah here we are" she smiled pulling out a graphic novel

"Gotham City Garage, I don't think I've heard of that one" Nagisa said

"Think Mad Max with the DC Comics girls being badass bikers, it was a web-comic before they published it as a pair of trade paperbacks" Kurahashi explained

"Oh nice" Nagisa said before spotting something "No way, the Red Goblin"

"Red Goblin?" Kurahashi asked picking out a wonder woman graphic novel and trade paperback

"Oh yeah, it's the final story for the writer Dan Slott who'd been working on Spider-man for ten years, it's about Norman Osborne getting the carnage symbiote and going after several people in both his and Spider-man's life. I've only read a few issues of it, but it was seriously good" Nagisa said geeking out a bit before reining it in, "Sorry" Nagisa siad making Kurahashi laugh softly

"It's okay, you can be as geek as you want around me" she said softly while smiling

"really?" Nagisa asked

"Sure, now how about some lunch?" she asked as they paid for their new books.

* * *

"You can't be serious" Kurahashi said as she bit into a dumpling

"I am serious" Nagisa said chomping on some gyoza, "I'm telling you that Superman will lose to Wolverine"

"How?" Kurahashi asked "No blade can pierce his skin" Kurahashi argued they call him the Man of Steel for a reason"

"Simple, he has admantium claws" Nagisa said "Adamantium cuts steel like a knife through water"

"Water, I thought it was butter" Kurahashi said

"Water cuts easier" Nagisa said

"Yeah, but you can't exactly 'cut' water now can you, before once the blade moves, the water just reforms on the other side of the blade" she said smiling

"True' Nagisa said looking down as he takes a sip of his drink, "So where to next?"

"I'm not sure" she shrugged, after they finished their lunch they went to the cinema, but they didn't see anything worth seeing, some of the posters for upcoming posters looked cool, but other than that, there wasn't much to see so they just left the cinema and walked around the mall, one shop grabbed Kurahashi's attention so she yanked Nagisa in there before seeing what she spotted and throwing it at Nagisa, who just shrugged and looked at the shirt Kurahashi threw him, it was a replica of the over shirt Noctis wore for Final Fantasy XV, one of Nagisa's favourites. Shrugging he tried it on, noticing it fit him well

"You look good in that" Kurahashi said

"I suppose" Nagisa said taking the shirt off and draping it over his arm, he looked around until he spied Kurahashi looking at a white dress that was her size, he smiled knowing she seemed to like it, but walked away, Nagisa frowned until he saw why; the price was a bit steep, even for him with the money he saved up from his job at Grind Finale. But he noticed the shape of it and the material, he could commission a replica of it from someone he knew. Either way Nagisa got the jacket and left the store.

* * *

It was getting late as the sun was about to set, so the pair waited at the bus station for the next bus, Kurahashi lightly dozing on Nagisa's shoulder as the pair waited. He smiled as he looked out into the sky as it was painted in hues of yellow and pinks. There was one thing plaguing his mind though, the Summer would be here soon and he knew that this had moved on from being fake, so instead of breaking up, he was going to do the opposite; he was going to confess in the summer. But question is how would she react to it, he hoped it would be positive; well if the previous dates he went on with her were oaky that must mean he's doing something right; Nagisa continued to muse on his thoughts when the bus arrived. So he gently nudged his date awake

"Is it here already?" Kurahashi cutely asked waking up

"Yeah it is" Nagisa helping her up and making sure she had everything before they got on the bus.

* * *

When Nagisa got home from walking Kurahashi home which was a bit away from here he lived, he decided to remove his shoes and sneak in

"You're late kiddo" his dad said from the couch reading a paper, while his mother was a bit better she was still strict, but after middle school his parents got back together, meaning there was more of a balance and his mother's less stable attributes which meant many of things Nagisa had to deal with while he was with his mother were slowly getting better "So any good reason?"

"Yes I would like to know as well" his mother said walking in

"Oh um...I was walking my girlfriend home" Nagisa said making his parents seize up so he tried to sneak away

"How long have you had a girlfriend?" Hiromi asked making Nagisa freeze up

"A couple of weeks" Nagisa said smiling making Hiromi look at him "Okay, okay the beginning of this week"

"And is she?" his dad started to ask

"Yes, she nice, she's funny, she's cute and I like her, maybe something more than like okay?" Nagisa said

"Sure thing Nagisa, we're just shocked by it" his father said smiling "And of course we're happy for you" he smiled

"We are" Hiromi said smiling softly before Nagisa hugged both of his parents

"Thanks you guys" he said walking off to his bedroom

* * *

"So how did it go?" Sugino asked after ringing Nagisa

"Not bad, all we did was walk about the mall, had lunch and then walked around some more" Nagisa said as he placed hsi new books away

"Is that all?" Sugino asked

"Yeah man" Nagisa said before he worked on something

"So you think this will work?" Sugino asked excited as he knew the situation

"I'm hoping, after all I've got something planned" Nagisa said

"I hope they work out man, I think you should do it" Sugino said

"I will man, but I think some other things need to be revealed beforehand" Nagisa said

"Now that is a bold move dude" Sugino said

"Please, didn't you do the same thing with Toka?" Nagisa asked

"I might have" Sugino said

"Not sounding real confident there pal" Nagisa said as he finished fiddling with the object

"I'm serious, but what do you think she will do?"

"Not sure" Nagisa admitted

* * *

"Not sure" Kurahashi said

"Come on girl, you got to be confident about these kind of things" Yada said

"I know, but this is kind of new to me" Kurahashi said

"Don't worry, I don't see what ever bad thing you're thinking of happening with him" Yada said

"I don't either, but it could happen" Kurahashi said gripping her pillow as she held her phone with her free hand.

"I think he may surprise you just yet, but I also think one other thing" Yada smiled

"What's that?" Kurahashi asked

"You've been hit by Cupid's arrow real bad" Yada said

"I guess so" Kurahashi blush looking up at the stars and sighed "I think I'm falling in love with him"

* * *

"Dude, I think I'm falling in love with her" Nagisa said

"About time you found your Jean Grey man"

"Seriously, that is the first geeky girl you think of!" Nagisa said

"Okay, okay my bad. About time you finally found your...Pepper Potts" Sugino said

"Better man" Nagisa laughed "See you later bro"

"Night man" Sugino said before Nagisa hung up. Once he did, Nagisa looked at the star again and smiled before getting ready for bed.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and I would lie and say that the opinion of Nagisa in regards of Wolverine vs Superman is not reflected by the author, but that would be bullshit! Yep reckon Wolverine can beat Superman not because I'm a marvel fan, but rather because I'm a Wolverine Fan! also those titles Kurahashi and Nagisa were talking about in the comic book shop are actual titles of comic books and a few of them are in my collection. Now those final scenes with Nagisa, Sugino and the girls I wrote because they are teenagers in love for the first time so there will be doubt and fears, which I have never felt beyond having crushes on a few girls during high school (there was a point I think where was crushing on a new girl with each term in High School...man I feel old writing that) either way I think those scenes add development to them beyond they're just geek lol! (did I serious write lol?) which is one of the main aspects of this fic I want to get across being teenage geeks in love is a hard thing**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	5. Chapter 5

Nagisa was walking around school when he noticed an empty room, so he walked in and looked around before going over to one of the setas there and removing a bag off of his back and opening it to reveal what he was tinkering with the other night

"So you going to do it?" Sugino asked seeing him there tinkering with it some more

"What do you think?" Nagisa said

"So do you think she'll like what you're about to do?" Sugino asked

"I hope so, otherwise I'm going to look like a idiot" Nagisa grinned as he tested something "Okay all set up here"

"Good, because I think I hear her coming now" Sugino said

* * *

"Hey, you're that chick who is dating that loser Nagisa Shiota right?" a girl asked

"So what if I am?" Kurahashi asked unsure of what she should do now

"Wow a loser for a loser" the girl said unaware that two of Kurahashi's friends

"Kaho, what does she want?" Nakamura asked scowling

"Whatever it is, it won't be pleasant" Yada said as the two were about to stride over there

"Take that back" Kurahashi snarled

"Why, you know its true. You're a nature loving freak and he's a long haired loser" Kaho smirked before lightly pushing Kurahashi who looked upset "Now out of my way" she said shoving past Kurahashi, immediately Nakamura and Yada were by their friend's side

"She's internally ugly! Must use a ton of make up to look pretty outside" Nakamura said

"You okay sweetie?" Yada asked

"Do you really think Nagisa is a loser?" Kurahashi replied

"No, in fact I know he has some skills, in fact come with me for a second will you" Nakamura said leading the young redhead off somewhere

* * *

Once they got where they were going Kurahashi walked towards the room Nakamura pointed to

"What's going on?" she asked as soft guitar music started to be played

 _"I am a question, not an answer to be heard  
Or a moment that's held in your arms  
And what would you ever say?  
I won't listen anyway, you don't know me  
And I'll never be what you want me to be" _Nagisa started to sing making Kurahashi blush

"Is that?" she asked

"I told you he had skills" Nakamura said

 _"And what do you think you'd understand  
I'm a boy, no I'm a man  
You can't take me and throw me away  
And how can you learn what's never shown  
Yeah you can stand here on your own  
They don't know me cause I'm not here" _Nagisa continue to sing as Kurahashi sat next to him and leant her head on his shoulder closing her eyes as she listened to him sing what she was sure as a Disney song, she just can't picture which one it was

" _They can't tell me who to be  
cause I'm not what they see  
yeah, the world's still sleeping  
While I keep on dreaming for me  
And their words are just whispers and lies I'll never believe!_ Nagisa sang before belting out the final repeat of the chorus. Kurahashi took the time to actually join in with him this time

" _And I want a moment to be real  
Wanna touch thing I don't feel  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong  
And how can they say I never change  
They're the ones who stay the same_

 _I'm the one now  
Cause I'm still here!" _ the pair finished, Nagisa looked over and noticed something, so he smiled while wiping a stray tear from Kurahashi's eye making her blush

* * *

"I didn't know you could sing" she said

"First you never asked, and second I wanted to surprise you" Nagisa said packing his guitar away

"So how long have you been playing?" Kurahashi asked

"Middle school, during the rough period in my life, music just helped me get away from everything" Nagisa said smiling

"I could tell, just with that song; I recognise it but I can't remember the name of it" Kurahashi said frowning

"I'm Still Here from Treasure Planet" Nagisa said

"Oh that is a good movie, man I haven't seen it in ages! definitely an underrated classic" Kurahashi said

"Why don't we watch it some time, together?" Nagisa asked

"I'd like that" Kurahashi said smiling as she held Nagisa's hand making the two blush brightly unaware of their smiling friends.

"Oh yeah they've got it bad" Sugino said

"Oh yeah" Yada smiled

* * *

"So Kaho's been attacking Kurahashi has she?" a voice asked

"What are you going to do?" a girl asked

"Oh you know, I'm just a bad influence" the voice smirked

"Oh geez, Karma you aren't are you?" the girl asked

"I might" Karma said "But I can't"

"Which might be a good thing" the girl said

"Oh come Yuzuki, you miss me don't you?"

"So what if I do" Fuwa said grumpily before hanging up in anger "Stupid Karma"

"Shouldn't mutter to yourself, it could be bad for you" Nagisa laughed as he leant next to her

"so what are you going to do about Kaho?" Fuwa asked

"Nothing, Karma's got my back on that" Nagisa said

"That's what I'm kind of worried about" Fuwa admitted

"Meaning?" Nagisa asked

"You know how Karma's bully hunts can get" Fuwa said

"Yeah I do" Nagisa frowned "But he should be a bit tamer then last time" Nagisa said as he kicked off the wall.

* * *

"There she is" Takada said as he pushed his glasses

"So what do you want to do to her?" Tanaka asked

"What do you think, maybe after this I can score with Kaho" Takada said

"Kaho, really I heard she's rather pretty" a voice said

"You got that right, one of the hottest chicks in the school, unlike those of Class-E, maybe Yada's worth a shot; but I doubt anyone would date this airhead" Takada said "Especially after what I have planned, Tanaka the bowl" he said being handed a bowl. "Now I'll pour this red tea into the bowl and then throw it on her"

"Why?" the voice asked

"Because she thinks she's a goody two shoes when she's nothing but a weirdo" Takada said

"Interesting choice of words since I consider you an asshole" the voice said making Takada turn around before the colour of his entire skin drained away when he saw who it was

"Now the red tea" Karma said holding out his hand.

* * *

Kurahashi was unaware what was happening behind her when Takada and Tanaka ran past her. She looked confused before a butterfly landed in her hair and flapped its wing. She then looked more confused when a flash of red and black ran past her chuckling, she shrugged and continue to walk when she heard screaming and went to rush over there when a gentle hand stopped her

"I wouldn't sweetie" Yada smiled.

"Why not?" Kurahashi asked tilting her head

"That's what we're for" Sugino said as he and Nagisa raced past, leaving the girls there. Kurahashi sighed before a camera was heard going off, she turned to her friend who was smiling before showing Kurahashi the picture she took, which revealed the butterfly was still in her hair, making the redhead giggle

"We're definitely getting you a butterfly hair clip" Yada said

"You think I'd look good in one?" Kurahashi asked

"Oh yeah girl" Yada smiled throwing her arm around Kurahashi's shoulders.

* * *

"Should we?" Sugino said

"We have to" Nagisa said

"I don't want to, I mean come on their jerks" Sugino said

"yeah, but I wouldn't want everything to taste like wasabi for the next couple of days either" Nagsia said

"Aw, don't worry Nagisa" Karma said as the pair rounded the corner "I don't use Wasabi anymore"

"Dare we ask what you use instead?" Sugino asked

"Bhut Jolokia paste" Karma smiled happily

"WHAT!" The two said

"Yep, once they get a taste then they never bully anyone again" Karma smirked

"Wait before you do, who put you up to this?" Nagisa asked looking at Takada like a snake would look at a mouse

"Kaho, she said she would go out with me if I did" Takada panicked

"Isn't that Maehara's ex?" Karma asked

"Yeah she was" Sugino said

'Was' when did they get back together?" Nagisa asked

"They haven't to my knowledge" Sugino stated

"So I know who to go after" Karma smirked "But for now"

"NOOOOOO!" Takada said as Karma smeared the paste on Takada's tongue

"heh heh heh" Karma laughed

* * *

The next day at school Kaho was walking down the corridor

"Well, well, well, look what we have here" Karma said smirking

"Akabane, don't tell me they let an animal like you back into this school" Kaho scoffed

"I'm one of their brightest students, so they will always let me back in, no matter how intense my retaliations against bullying are" Karma said "Speaking of that, I heard you've picked a new target: Hinano Kurahashi"

"So that little nature freak should learn her place as one of the scumbags of Class-E" Kaho said

"you do know that Class E is just a regular class now and not that kind of class right?" Karma smirked

"So what" Kaho said

"We aren't scum, we aren't freaks, we're just students. So if you ever pick on or harass anyone of my classmate, my friends ever again, then I won't hold back when **I** come after you, just ask your little stooge what I can do, okay?" Karma smiled before walking away

"Yeah right, I'm the most popular girl in school" Kaho said walking away

"And one day soon you'll be toppled" Karma said resuming his path to class.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and I think that I have introduced one of the series' first villains in the character of Kaho, whowas a side character in manga who only showed up for a miniarc featuring Maehara, so she will try and be a bully to Kurahashi but we have Karma there to guard her. Now why did I pick I'm Still here by John Rzeznik for the song choice, well its one of my favourite Disney songs and it kind of spoke to me as a teenager/high schooler and I just enjoy it, plus its from an underrated classic, which I might do a reaction fic for just not sure how I would go about it is all, but look out for it anyway**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	6. Chapter 6

"It's do or die time" Nagisa said

"What do you mean?" Sugino asked

"Simple, its summer in a week, and that means we decide if we continue or not; as well as"

"Do it" Sugino said

"How would you do it?" Nagisa asked

"Well, summer time can only mean one thing" Sugino said

"And that is?" Nagisa asked

"Well, you better go shopping with her soon" Sugino smirked

"I'm not liking that look" Nagisa said

"You have to go this man"

"No I don't" Nagisa argued

* * *

"How did I get sucked into this?" Nagisa asked

"Well, a group of us asked and you said yes to Kurahashi, you're 'girlfriend' so now you have to suffer with the rest of the guys" Kaede said quietly

"You know I don't like this right?" Nagisa said deadpanning

"Oh, but you get to see a bunch of cute girls in swimsuits while choosing the perfect one" Kaede smirked back

"Remind me how are we childhood friends" Nagisa said

"We grew up together" Kaede smiled walking off to catch up with the girls

"And you were still the most likely to wind up around her finger" Karma said

"Face it man, you're whipped and she's not even your girlfriend" Sugino smirked

"I hate you two" Nagisa sighed

"No you don't" they said smirking before the trio laughed

* * *

"So four girls and three guys, doesn't look suspect at all now does it" Nagisa said

"Hey guys" Isogai said as he and his girlfriend Kanzaki showed up to join the group

"Hey, glad you could make it" Nagisa said

"Is it just us four?" Isogai asked

"Yeah, the others had things to do" Sugino said

"Interesting, I'm quite surprised Maehara isn't here" Isogai said

"Maehara, he's got a girlfriend?" Karma asked

"He does, but he isn't telling me who it is" Isogai said

"Hope it's not that sleazeball Kaho" Nagisa griped

"Anyway we better get in there and help our lovely girlfriends" Isogai said

'Hopefully I can call her that after this summer' Nagisa thought

* * *

"What about this one?" Kurahashi asked showing Yada a black bikini with hot pink stripes on the top

"I think that's a little bold for you" Yada said "You seem to be more of a pastel colour pallet"

"Oh okay, what about this one?" Kurahashi asked showing a light pink bikini with a skirt and ruffles

"Not bad, I think I'll go for a classic red bikini, what do you think?"

"Classics are always nice" Kurahashi continuing to look before spotting one that made her gasp

"Oh honey, you wear that one and he'll be all yours" Yada smiled

"You think so?" Kurahashi asked nervously

"I know so" Yada smiled as Kurahashi nodded and put it with her pink one

* * *

"How long does it take to pick out a swimsuit or bikini and buy it?" Karma asked

"A while, they have to find the perfect style, colour, fit and the way it looks" Sugino said

"Been through this before huh?" Nagisa smirked

"Yep, Yada usually drags me on shopping trips" Sugino said

"So, we've got our new board shorts, what should we do now?" Karma asked

"Just wait around" Nagisa said

"Well that's boring" Karma said

"We have no choice, I tried that one time with Toka, man did she yell at me then" Sugino sighed

"So what should we do now?" Nagisa asked as they watched the girls with various swimsuits, Kanzaki was looking at a pale yellow bikini while Fuwa was selecting a dark green more as well as a yellow one.

"Can't they just pick one?" Karma snapped

"Just wait man" Nagisa sighed

* * *

"Oh what is this, my nephew and his friends standing out the front of a store that sells swimwear; what deviancy" a voice said

"Oh crap" Nagisa deadpanned as he saw his aunt Sekai standing there smiling

"Maybe I should call the police, you know what I will. Kasumi we've got some loiterers over here" Sekai shouted

"Sekai, what trouble are you causing?" Kasumi asked walking over "Oh hey guys, preparing for a beach trip"

"Yeah, but right now we're waiting for our girl friends" Nagisa said

"Well, we girls know how to shop, hm I could use a new one" Kasumi said

"Can't fit into you current one?" Sekai asked

"Shut it sis" Kasumi said

"In all serious, it's good to see some gentlemen" Sekai said smiling gently, "Oh Nagisa are you still coming to the shop this afternoon?"

"Yeah I am" Nagisa said

"Good to hear, and hey why don't you bring Kurahashi if she not busy?" Sekai asked

"Sure I'll ask her" Nagisa said

"Okay I'll see you later" Sekai said as Nagisa's two aunts walked away chatting, Nagisa smiled

"Man you guys are close" Karma said

"Yeah I am" Nagisa said looking at the roof

"Okay, sorry to keep you for so long" Kurahashi said

"That's alright" Nagisa said

"So want to get some lunch?" Yada said before the group walk off

* * *

"Your aunt's place?" Kurahashi asked as they walked into Grind Finale

"Yeah, I was asked to come here and then she suggested I bring you along" Nagisa said

"Oh okay, cool" Kurahashi said smiling as she skipped along before stopping "Its going to happen soon isn't it?"

"Maybe" Nagisa said as they entered the shop

"Hey guys, welcome to Grand Finale, take a sit and I'll have your orders ready for you in a minute" Sekai said

"We're not ordering today?" Kurahashi asked

"Nah, this is a pudding taste testing for a summer menu, she does this every summer so that way she can add some seasonal variety" Nagisa said

"Oh wow, that's so cool" Kurahashi said

"Yep, sure is. Now here's the sampler platter" Sekai said setting down a plate with several small puddings "Enjoy" she smiled as she went back to the counter.

"So" Nagisa said taking a scoop of a frozen Watermelon and Mango pudding

"So" Kurahashi replied trying the Peach pudding looking away from Nagisa "Our deal is nearly up"

"Well one part of it at least" Nagisa stated making Kurahashi look down, he then made up his mind about what he was going to do "But we can figure that out tomorrow after the beach" he smiled

"I agree, that small group is going to be fun" Kurahashi said smiling as they continued talking about what they would do. Nagisa then nodded as he marked down which puddings they liked, for Kurahashi the Strawberry freeze, Peach and Tropical breeze Puddings were her favourite while Nagisa like the Watermelon and Mango, Green Apple and the Summer Blitz pudding flavours and then gave the information to Sekai who looked at it and smiled before looking back at Nagisa

"What?" Nagisa asked

"Who's the chaperon?" Sekai asked

* * *

"Did we pick one?" Sugino asked as he and the other going to the beach were on a group chat

"I didn't" Yada said

"Nor I" Fuwa said

"Crap" Nagisa face palmed

"So what should we do?" Karma asked

"I think I have an idea" Nagisa smiled

"You do?" they all asked

"Yeah, I'm sure it won't be a problem" Nagisa said

"Well, I'm gotta go, see you guys tomorrow" Kurahashi said making most of the group agree, Soon it was only Sugino and Nagisa once again

"So are you going to do it?" Sugino asked

"Yeah I am, and I know how I'm going to do it" Nagisa said

"Go for it dude, and now the chaperon problem" Sugino said

"I'll take care of it, I said I would didn't I?" Nagisa replied

"I suppose" Sugino said "So who are you going to ask?"

* * *

"So you need a chaperone huh kiddo?" Kasumi asked as she was leaning against her car on the phone

"Yeah so I was wondering?" Nagisa asked

"Don't worry kiddo, I'll be there. But I do have to ask, what are you planning?" Kasumi asked

"Just a good fun trip to the beach with a group of friends" Nagisa said

"And that girl you're seeing"

"I've got something in mind that is special, so don't worry"

"Nagisa I'm family, I always worry about you" Kasumi smiled softly "Anyway I hope everything works out and I'll see you down there tomorrow okay?"

"Sure thing" Nagisa said "See you tomorrow" he said hanging up

"I hope that your plan doesn't backfire and create some sort of negativity, she's a sweet girl and she might be the perfect girl for you" she said looking up at the stars smiling as took a sip of her coffee.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and yeah this was just a setup for the next chapter which will be the beach episode of this series, and that means that there needed to be a chapter which is them going to get ready, now most of them will be wearing the ones they wore in the anime, but there might be some different ones I just haven't decided which ones expect for one. Plus I have used Sekai a couple of times so I thought I might have Kasumi be the chaperon for the next chapter to give her more development beside Nagisa's aunt who is a cop.  
**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh man check out that blue ocean" Sugino said

"It's pretty" Yada smiled

"I guess, if you're into that kind of thing" Karma grunted before he was elbowed in the gut

"Guys, you all know the rules right?" Kasumi said walking up holding a surfboard

"Yes" the teenagers said

"Good, now let's get all setup okay?" Kasumi said before glancing at the pair that interested her the most, her nephew and his girlfriend. She was sure something was going to happen today and she was also sure that Sekai would kill her if anything would happen to those two since she enjoyed teasing them, while being protective of course. She still had an image to protect somewhat, so for now she would just sit by the gear everyone brought and do a bit of reading until the swell picked up a bit

* * *

"So we're fishing while the girls soak up the sun?" Sugino asked

"Hey we have to get lunch don't we?" Karma asked casting a line into the water

"I thought we brought some things" Isogai said

"Yeah we do, only as backup" Nagisa said as he looked

"You are that confident in us?" Isogai asked

"Why wouldn't we catch anything?" Karma asked

"The girls" they all said looking over to where the girls had set up a game of volleyball

"Yeah we're going to get distracted for sure" Nagisa sighed

* * *

"Hinano!" Yada said setting it up

"Got it" Kurahashi said slamming the ball over the net in between Kanzaki and Fuwa, making those two eat sand

"Nice spike girl" Yada said high fiving Kurahashi

"I don't think the dress style helps here" Fuwa said helping Kanzaki up

"You're probably right" Kanzaki said embarrassed

"What if we do something else?" Yada asked

"Sure, what are the guys doing?" Kanzaki asked

"Fishing" the others said

"They're getting lunch huh?" Kasumi laughed walking over to them before looking at the surf. "Its picked up a bit"

"What do you mean?" Kurahashi said

"You'll see" Kasumi smirked

* * *

"I'm just saying" Nagisa shrugged

"But seriously man come on, I thought you were the geek of the group" Sugino said

"I am!" Nagisa said "But I'm just saying that sometimes Superhero stories can be a bit weird"

"And what would you do if you were in one?" Karma asked

"Be the main character, get the girl and then live happily ever after" Nagisa said as he casted out again after checking his line

"Sure you woHOA!" Sugino said as he was pulled forward "I think I got one"

"Reel it in man" Karma said as the guys got together and anchored the baseball player

"It feels like a whooper!" Sugino strained

"Then get it out of the water bro!" Nagisa said as the group was dragged towards the end of the pier.

"This better not be a minnow or something" Karma said as they finally got it out of the water

"Try a tuna" Nagisa said

"Cool, a Benito" Sugino said

"Think we can get some good stuff out it?" Isogai said

"Probably" Sugino panted as they finally got it on the pier "So how are we going to get it back?"

"Don't know" Nagisa said before looking out on the water, he noticed the waves were picking up "Its nearly time"

"For what?" Karma asked

"Something cool" Nagisa said casting out again

"We're back" Isogai said

* * *

"So what you guys catch?" Kurahashi asked

"We got a couple of tunas" Nagisa said as he stood close to her, making the pair blush before taking a small step apart

"I'll get this prepped while you guys set up the grill" Karma said

"Not without my help" Kasumi said "And maybe get some of the other things out"

"Sure thing" the girls said as the guys were at the grill. Nagisa kept glancing at Kurahashi who was blushing and smiling back. Yada noticed this and nudged her friend making Kurahashi blush like crazy

"Hey you're not getting sunburn are you?" Nagisa asked concerned

"No, it's just a bit hot okay?" Kurahashi asked

"Okay" Nagisa said smiling,

"That was a close one" she said before she went rigid "Eek!" she squeaked "NAGISA!"

"what I was helping you cool off" Nagisa said smiling after placing an ice cube down Kurahashi's back making everyone chuckled, Nagisa smiled before Kasumi slapped him upside the head.

"Knock it off Nagisa" Kasumi said before glancing at the sea

"You sure about that?" Nagisa asked

"It has been awhile, but I think I still got it" Kasumi said as she walked over to the grill and started to help Isogai and Karma with the cooking

* * *

"Okay that was good, nice cooking Isogai" Kasumi said

"Thank you" Isogai said smiling

"I have to agree, that was some of the best I've ever tasted" Yada said leaning against Sugino

"I agree" Kurahashi chirped as she flopped back on the towel she had set down.

"It wasn't too bad" Nagisa said leaning his hands as he stared up at the blue sky.

"It's time" Kasumi said

"What?" Fuwa asked

"Aunt Kass, are you sure about this?" Nagisa asked

"I am" she said grabbing a bag and opening it to reveal a dark fuchsia surfboard

"Wait, you're **that** Kasumi Shiota?" Yada asked shocked

"What do you mean?" Kanzaki asked

"She was a junior world surf champion, she could have gone pro" Yada said

"Yeah I could have, but I gave it up" Kasumi said as she strapped the board to her ankle

"Why?" Fuwa asked

"Something happened and she gave it up after that" Nagisa said as he walked over with Kasumi. Kurahashi looked over to Yada and nodded before grabbing a small peach coloured bag before walking off.

* * *

Nagisa watched as his aunt paddled out and waited for a wave, she soon saw and started to paddle away from, once the wav caught up with her Kasumi was up and about, Kurahashi walked over now wearing a light green hooded shirt that went to the middle of her thigh

"She's good" Kurahashi said

"Yeah she is" Nagisa said smiling as the couple watched Kasumi performing a cutback before going into an aerial and landing on the crest of the wave, travelling onto the wave proper as it formed a barrel around them, Kurahashi gasped at the sight before Kasumi exited it and continued on surfing until she reached the shore.

"She's good" Kurahashi said amazed at her aunt's skill. Kasumi stepped off of her board and undid the ankle strap, adjusted her wet hair and picked up her board. She then smiled and walked over to her nephew and gave him a high five.

* * *

The group played and just relaxed until the sun started to dip

"Say did you want to go for a walk?" Kurahashi said

"Sure why not" Nagisa said as the two walked off. Once they were further away from the group Kurahashi stopped

"Nagisa, there is something I want to talk to you about" she said

"Same here" Nagisa said looking at the sunset was starting making the water reflect golden light it had started to cast as the sky started to be filled with different colours. Kurahashi looked down and then removed her shirt

"Nagisa?" Kurahashi asked

"What is it?"

"I have something to say to you" Kurahashi said

"Okay" Nagisa said turning to see that Kurahashi was standing there wearing a bikini that looked like Captain Marvel's uniform which made Nagisa gulp 'Oh boy'

"I want to say that even if we have been in a fake relationship. It has felt real to me and I'm not sure if you felt that same, but either way I can genuinely tell you that I've fallen in love with you" Kurahashi said looking down while blushing. Nagisa smiled walked over to her, tilted her head up and softly captured her lips with his while sliding his hand down into her and holding it softly before breaking it off and resting his head against hers

"I agree, I have falling madly in love with you, so much that I have felt like this before. I now can't imagine being in a relationship with anyone else" Nagisa said smiling

"You do?" Kurahashi asked

"I do" Nagisa smiled

"YAY!" Kurahashi cheered jumping on him making the pair crash into the salty water laughing as she hugged him, Nagisa just rolled his eyes and sat up looking at her in her dazzling peridot eyes

"You are way too adorable" Nagisa said "This kind of like Sinon and Kirito SAO II" Nagisa said

"So I'm Sinon?" Kurahashi said

"Why not" Nagisa laughed as he helped her up and gave her overshirt trying to keep her warm. Once they got back to the group, most of them had changed into normal clothes

"Good walk?" Kasumi asked

"Yeah it was" Nagisa said as he went off to get change

"Well?" Yada asked

"A girl doesn't kiss and tell" Kurahashi said smiling coyly

"Dang it" Yada grumped

* * *

"Okay guys, I'll catch you guys later" Nagisa said as the group went their separate ways that evening Kasumi smiled as Nagisa walked over to her car

"Anything special happen?" Kasumi asked

"Maybe" Nagisa shrugged

"So you finally told her huh?" Kasumi said

"Yeah I did, man I hate that you're a detective sometimes you know that right?"

"Yeah I do" Kasumi laughed

"So not cool" Nagisa groaned

* * *

 **G'Day Guys Grizz here and they are now finally official! YAY HOORAY! So does this mean I'm ending it here...nope I've got more to write about them including more geeky stuff, more fluffy stuff, amybe something a bit more serious but it will not be ending just yet, anyway I chose the Captain Marvel styled bikini for two reasons: A Captain Marvel's suit looks cool especially the movie version and 2...I thought it would be nice if Kurahashi a DC Fangirl confessed while wearing something Marvel related since I made Nagisa a Marvel Comics fanboy, don't judge me he just likes Marvel better (Says the guy with Wolverine for an avatar) [Thank you Deadpool!]**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	8. Chapter 8

"So the convention's today right?" Nagisa asked

"Yeah I'm dressing up in cosplay for the event" Kurahashi said

"Anybody I know?" Nagisa asked

"Mei Yachiyo from Release the Spyce" Kurahashi said

"Ninja or student?" Nagisa asked blinking in surprised

"It will be a surprise" Kurahashi said "What about you?"

"Maybe, I think I have an idea or two" Nagisa admitted as he looked over at his Noctis Jacket

"So I'll see you there, bright and early" Kurahashi said smiling over the phone

"Okay I'll see you then" Nagisa said hanging up smiling before placing his hands behind his head smiling "So this is what it's like having a girlfriend" he said before he closed his eyes for the final time that day.

* * *

The next day Nagisa was walking around the local convention hall, he was taking in all of the fan works and cosplay costumes

"NAGISA!" Yada said running up to him with a worried expression on her face

"What is it?" Nagisa asked concerned

"It's Kurahashi" Yada said dragging him

"Hey, calm down Yada" Nagisa said

"You don't understand, her costume is damaged and we don't think we can fix it" Yada said looking back.

'Oh no, she was excited to be in cosplay for that character' Nagfisa though

"We were able to find a set of normal clothes but she's bummed out." Yada said as the two found their group, this time being added by Nakamura and her partner Chiba. Nagisa smiled walked over to her, he reached into his backpack and handed a pink bag to her and kissed her forehead before walking over to the guys.

"What's this?" Kurahashi asked

"Just a backup in case things got bad" Nagisa said

"Thank you" Kurahashi said kissing his cheek before heading off with the girls.

"You ready?" Sugino asked

"Only if you guys are" Nagisa said as he spiked up his air and pulled on his Noctis jacket and pulled out a prop of Noctis' sword and twirled it around

"Very stylish" Karma said

"I agree" Sugino said

"Come on guys" Nagisa said as the group walked off.

"So where are they?" Sugino asked as he was tapping his foot

"Chill out man" Karma said

"Hey guys" a new voice said

"What's up Maehara" Isogai said

"Not bad, didn't think you guys would be here" Maehara said

"So are you with someone?" Nagisa asked

"Yeah Okuda, my cutie pie. She saw the girls and ran to catch up" Maehara said

"So you guys getting changed for the con?" Nagisa asked

"Yeah, let's go" Sugino said

"This is going be fun" Maehara smirked.

* * *

Soon the guys were changed into their cosplays, with Nagisa being Noctis from Final Fantasy XV, Isogai was dressed as Joker from Persona 5, Sugino had dressed up as Gray Fullbuster, Karma was dressed up as Robbie Reyes, Chiba had chosen to cosplay as Lie Ren from RWBY and Maehara had picked out a Ant-Man coslay costume as well

"Such a mix of costumes" Nagisa said

"I wonder how many of our girlfriends will match us?" Sugino asked

"Let's find out I just got a text from the girls, they want to meet us at this area since it's not that crowded" Maehara said

"Okay let's go" Nagisa said as they walked off

"So where are they?" Karma asked

"We're right here" Fuwa said as the group walked out in their cosplays. Yada had dressed up as Cana, Okuda chose a costume of the Wasp, Kanzaki was Yukiko from Persona 4, Chiba's girlfriend Nakamura had chosen a costume of Eli Ayase from Love live for some reason and Fuwa went with a classic Shadowcat costume

"Where's Kurahashi?" Nagisa asked

"She's coming" Yada smiled

"There she is" Kanzaki said smiling as they saw Kurahashi wearing a cloak

"Come on, show him" Nakamura said smiling

"Okay, okay" Kurahashi said lowering the cloak revealing the costume Nagisa picked out for her, shocking most of the guys at what it was

"Is that?" Sugino asked

"Yeah, Serah Farron from Final Fantasy XIII-2, I wanted to get the original FFXIII design but that was all they had for Serah" Nagisa said

"Still, it's not bad" Maehara said

"I agree, she looks totally cute in it, all she needs now are these" Yada said as she handed Kurahashi a wig and a prop. Nagisa gulped down his nerved at how good Kurahashi looked in it, blushing as well "I didn't think you were that kind of person Nagisa, I hope your thoughts aren't anything naughty"

"WHAT! NO!" Nagisa denied

"Were you?" Kurahashi asked now looking closer to the character

"no I was blushing because of how wonderful you look in it

"Oh" Kurahashi said

"Come on" Yada laughed as the group got ready for a photo.

* * *

A while after the group had divided up into each couple, expect that Nagisa and Kurahashi went with Yada. The two girls were enjoying themselves when suddenly

"KYAH!" Kurahashi shouted

"HINANO!" Nagisa said drawing his prop engine sword and looked around "What happened?"

"MY skirt, the wind picked it up" Kurahashi said embarrassed

"I see, we had better get out of this wind for a bit, I'll stay behind you until we do or the wind dies down" Nagisa said

"Thank you" Kurahashi said leaning into him while he wrapped an arm around her and smiled hugging her. What they didn't see, were the various photographers taking a picture, even yada took one on her phone. Sugino smiled at the sight

* * *

"Ah young prince" a voice said making the two look up to see a cosplayer of the main villain of FFXV Ardyn Izuna, Nagisa smirked as he pointed his sword at the cosplayer

"Ardyn" Nagisa said he said guarding Kurahashi "What do you want?"

"You know what I want, and I think you'll give it to me, otherwise both Lunafreya and the girl you are protecting will be punished for it"

"I don't think so" Nagisa said before standing still as the two crossed weapon before the stepped back and shook hands

"Great cosplay" the Ardyn player said

"Same here" Nagisa smiled

"It's very cool" Kurahasi said smiling

"Thank you for playing along" 'Ardyn' said tipping his hat before walking off

"It's nice to have those kind guys at convention" Kurahashi said

* * *

"Man I'm beat" Nakamura said as she laid on Chiba's lap while he rubbed her shoulder "I don't know how those two can do this?" she said

"They're pros at the con scene" Chiba said

"NO kidding, this is their third con" Sugino said

"But it is their first one together" Yada said looking as the pair sat next to each other just listening to music, a set of bags containing their convention spoils were around them, noticing that Kurahashi might be getting sunburn, Nagisa took off his chapter and draped it over her causing her to kiss his nose before settling in and bopping along with the music

"They can be sickingly sweet sometimes" Maehara said holding his helmet in his hands and he towelled the sweat off his forehead

"I think it's cute" Okuda said with her own helmet in her hands swinging her legs

"Anyway, I'm thirsty who wants to get some drinks with me?" Kanzaki asked

"I'll go" Okuda said

"Same here" Nakamura said

"I'll grab Kurhashi" Yada said

"Might as well tag along" Fuwa said as the girls left, Nagisa watched as they walked off. He sighed and looked up at the sky before he frowned as he got up

"You okay man?" Sugino said

"to quote a certain sci-fi character: I have a bad feeling about this" Nagisa replied before walking off.

* * *

Nagisa was not sure why he had the bad feeling, he just did so he stayed back while the girls got drinks for everyone and were about to walk off, when some major sleazes walked up to them. The girls tried to ignore them, but one of them tried to flip Kurahashi's skirt making Nagisa growl, so he walked over there, he also saw the girls were uncomfortable, so once he reached them the punks turned to him

"Who are you?" the punk's leader sneered

"Their friend, her boyfriend and the guy who's going to kick your ass" Nagis sneered

"Like to see you try brat" the punk leader said

"Nagisa, cool off" Nakamura said

"No, they're asking for it" Nagisa growled

"It's not worth it, come on" Kurahashi said

"Yeah, so go toddle off while we have fun with these fine young women" the leader said

"What's going on" a voice shouted as the Ardyn Izuna cosplayer from before came over

"We're just trying to have a good time sir" the punk said

"They've been harassing my friends" Nagisa said in a growling tone

"I see, is this true?" the player said turning to the girls

"We came to get some drinks of us and our boyfriends when we're suddenly hit on by these losers" Yada confirmed

"Very well" the cosplayer said pulling something out of his pocket "I've got five young males here accused of harassment"

"What?" the punks asked

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm Officer Satoru Nomura of the Tokyo Metropolitan Police, and I was asked to act as security during the event, so I thought I would dress up as my favourite video game villain to ease some of the tension" Satoru said showing a badge

"Cool" Nagisa admitted

"Whatever" the punk's leader said before he was tackled to the ground

"Ah, Sargeant Shiota, how nice to see you here" Satoru said

"Shut it!" Kasumi snapped, Nagisa had to force back a laugh as he saw his poor aunt wearing her most hated outfit: Her summer police uniform! "You too Nagisa"

"Ah, you know him?" Satoru asked

"He's my nephew" Kasumi said "So how have you been guys?"

* * *

"You girls okay?" Karma asked as the group came back

"Yeah, just a run in with some punks the police could handle"

"I gotta say, love the look Miss Shiota" Yada said

"Very classic" Nakamura said

"Teenagers!" Kasumi growled

"I think it look positively charming on you" a voice sang out

"Hey Sekai, when did you get here?" Kasumi asked

"Just now, I'm the kid's ride home" Sekai said

"Well all of them fit?" Kasumi said

"I hired a minibus for the trip" Sekai said "Wow, you all look great, even you Satoru"

"Thank Ms Sekai" Satoru said tipping his hat

"Anyway, time to head off, it's going to be a long trip"

"You call an hour long?" Nakamura said

"With traffic it is" Sekai as the group walked away with her. Nagisa wrapped an arm around Kurahashi and kissed her cheek making the redhead blush and smiled

"This was fun, let's do it again sometime" Kurahashi said.

"I agree" Nagisa laughed

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here with the summer arc going strong and one of the staples of summer is conventions (though the one I go to is in spring) and that means Cosplay, which I've done before, I went as the 11th doctor. Anyway I chose the costume at the last minute with some ideas from a frequent contact who. The reason I picked Kurahashi to be Serah from FFXIII-2 is because I like Serah's design, other then that I just picked ones that I think they woudl do, plus we have some shout outs from ACH with Maehara, Fuwa and Karma dressing up as their counterparts from that fic, always fun to revisit that series**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	9. Chapter 9

"There, quickly get him"

"Where is he?" Nagisa shouted

"On your head. Game over Nagisa"

"Crap, man why did you have to pick this game

"Because it's fun duh!" Kurahashi said stretching

"When you asked me to play online I thought it would be something that isn't horrorish"

"It's the only online multiplayer I've got though" Kurahashi said

"Really?" Nagisa asked

"Yep, the rest of them are story based single player games" Kurahashi said

"Suppose you never had anyone to play with huh?" Nagisa asked "Okay then, we're heading out tomorrow"

"Tomorrow? But I have to wash my hair tomorrow"

"Seriously?" Nagisa asked

"Nope" Kurahashi laughed

"Okay" Nagisa said

"I'll see you there" Kurahashi said

* * *

"Another outing at the mall huh?" Kurahashi asked as she waited for her boyfriend "I wonder what I'll get this time. Maybe some more Xbox games since that is what Nagisa has" Kurahashi said "How could we get a couple when we're the opposite to each other?" she asked "He's a Marvel Xboxer while I'm a DC Playstationary, sure I have an Xbox but that's my secondary console; and neither of us have a switch" she said

"Maybe we can get one each later" Nagisa said kissing her cheek making her squeak pulling a laugh out of Nagisa

"You scared me" Kurahashi pouted puffing her cheeks out

"Sorry, I couldn't help it" Nagisa laughed as he took her hand. "So where too first?"

"Well I've got to pick up the next batch of comics I read"

"Same here" Nagisa said as the pair walked hand in hand with Kurahashi soon resting her head on his shoulder.

* * *

"So what is it you're getting?" Nagisa asked as he picked up an X-men comic, a Deadpool comic and the latest Spiderman Comic, he then looked over to see Kurahashi getting her comics

"Aquaman, Batgirl, Supergirl" Kurahashi said picking up a comic

"That show is not the best, too much romance and politics" Nagisa griped

"True, it does get that way some times" Kurahashi said "But I like the romance angle, just not the political stuff" Kurahashi said

"You have got to be kidding me" Nagisa said

"What is it?" Kurahashi asked tilting her head

"They actually have the 20th anniversary editions of Amalgam comics" Nagisa said

"Amalgam Comics, never heard of them" Kurahashi said looking confused

"It was a massive event over a year, where characters from Marvel and DC were fused, it was kind of interesting with what they came up with" Nagisa explained

"How so?" she asked

"Super Solider, Dark Claw, Aqua Mariner, Dare the Terminator, Mr X etc etc. It was kind of goofy, but packed with 90's styles and influences" Nagisa said

"And how do you know that?" Kurahashi inquired

"Dad had a copy of them" Nagisa said smiling

"Okay, did you want to get some lunch?" Kurahashi asked

"Sounds good" Nagisa smiled as they paid for what they came for and went to the food court

* * *

"Come again?" Nagisa asked

"My parents want to meet you" Kurahashi said

"Seriously, man I didn't think we were up to that stage yet" Nagisa said

"Yeah, well they wanted to meet the boy who had captured my heart" Kurahashi said kind of sad

"Hey, I'll meet them okay, but that means you'll have to meet mine as well" Nagisa said

"I won't lie and say that I'm a bit nervous about meeting your mother considering what I've heard" Kurahashi said

"Yeah, that was the case, but she's chilled out a bit now I'm in high school" Nagisa said leaning back on his chair

"Is that how you learnt to play and sing?" Kurahashi asked softly

"Those were originally coping mechanisms before I started to enjoy them" Nagisa said sweeping his hair back "So yeah something good came out of that"

"I'll say, I would like to hear you sing again sometime, maybe something a bit happier maybe" Kurahashi smiled

"Sure" Nagisa laughed as he smiled at her.

"And the next thing on the agenda is getting you to read in DC comics" Kurahashi smiled

"Fine back you have to read some Marvel" Nagisa stated

"I read Marvel comics!' Kurahashi exclaimed

"Something other then Mary Jane loves Spider Man!" Nagisa said

"That's a good comic" Kurahashi said

"Its basically Shojo Manga" Nagisa argued

"Alright let's just go get some new games" Kurahashi suggested

* * *

"Are you sure you want to get those ones?" Nagisa asked looking at what games his girlfriend was getting while frowning a bit

"Why not?" Kurahashi asked

"MVC Infinite is not the best, Tekken 7 is pretty good, I'm surprised they have Injustice 2 here." Nagisa said

"Anything else?" Kurahashi said

"Call of Duty hasn't been good since Advanced Warfare, Titanfall 2 is good, only problem is that it's by EA, Arkham Knight is good, the Naruto games are usually good as well" Nagisa said

"Too bad you can't get Boku no Hero Academia One's Justice on your Xbox" Kurahashi said

"Yeah the Xbox version is western only" Nagisa lamented

"Oh well you still have some good games" Kurahashi shrugged

"Yeah and we're finally getting Kingdom Hearts" Nagisa said

"Seriously?" Kurahashi asked

"Yeah did you think it took so long, he was waiting for the exclusivity deal to end" Nagisa said as he paid for her games

"Okay cool" Kurahashi said before her phone rang "Moshi Moshi" she said "Okay, yep I'll see you then." she said hanging up "I've get going"

"Sure, I'll see you later" Nagisa said kissing her cheek

"Bye bye" Kurahashi said

* * *

"What am I going to do?" Nagisa asked

"About what kiddo?" Sekai asked

"They want to meet me" Nagisa said

"And how is that bad?" Sekai asked

"It's her parents, and then she'll want to meet mine!" Nagisa balked before hitting his head on the bench again

"If you're going to hit your head on my bar, can you at least use a coaster?" Sekai asked as Nagisa placed a coaster down and let his head impact it "I was joking, but okay"

"I'm doomed" Nagisa groaned

"Hey, no you are not okay, she loves you a bunch I can see that, even when you were faking it" Sekai said

"You knew about that!" Nagisa said surprised

"No...Kasumi did" Sekai admitted

"Damn her police skills" Nagisa said

"But I can assure you that everything will be fine. Heck you can have it here" Sekai suggested

"Seriously?" Nagisa asked

"Of course, and that way you'll have some backup" Sekai winked

* * *

"What am I going to do Toka?" Kurahashi asked as he best friend brushed her hair.

"You're going to be fine. I'm sure you can have the meeting at Grind Finale if needs be" Yada said

"But what if they don't like me" Kurahashi said

"They'll adore you" Yada said "Especially if his mother's calmed down a bit"

"You know about her?" Kurahashi asked looking back

"My boyfriend is Sugino remember, sometime when he needed to vent and rant I'd just sit there and listen, sometime he would swear himself blue in the face. So I kind of know what happened with Nagisa over the years" Yada said

"Did he tell you what happened to repair it?" Kurahashi asked passing Yada a hairclip

"He doesn't know himself" Yada said as she clipped the hairclip into place "There done"

"It's cute" Kurahashi said as Yada and her took a selfie

* * *

Nagisa laid back on his bed strumming his guitar. He shook his head and playing a slightly lighter tune

"So anything on your mind kiddo?" his dad asked as he leant on the doorway

"Dating troubles" Nagisa said

"Okay, I thought you two were still in that puppy love stage" his dad said

"Puppy love stage?" Nagisa asked

"Yeah, that newly formed couple cutesy wutesy thing" Yusei explained

"MUM!' Nagisa shouted concerned  
"Don't ask" Hiromi said as she walked by

"So what's the trouble?" Yusei asked

"She wants to meet you guys and her parents want to meet me" Nagisa said

"Isn't it a bit early in the relationship to do so?" Yusei asked

"Better to get it out of the way now then later" Nagisa shrugged

"So when's the meet and greet?" his dad asked

"Not sure, but we've chosen the Grind Finale for the spot" Nagisa said

"Sekai's place huh, haven't been there in a while" Yusei said "Wonder how bad her coffee is"

"I wouldn't let her hear you say that" Nagisa laughed

"It was quite bad when she first started off. I swear one time she actually burnt it" Yusei stated

"The beans?" Nagisa asked confused

"no, the drink" Yusei laughed

"Seriously?" Nagisa asked

"Yeah she was that bad, just don't tell her I said that since it would earn me a wooden spoon to my head, still don't know how she's so accurate with that thing" Yusei said

"I hear you" Nagisa laughed

"So you still nervous?" Yusei said

"A bit" Nagisa said

"At least we'll be there with you" Yusei said as he got up and ruffled his son's hair

"Dad" Nagisa groaned

"Just try to relax and not think about it until the time it's going to happen, okay" Yusei said

"Sure thing" Nagisa said going back to his guitar as he played a song he was playing before making Yusei smile.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here, and I just wanted a nice scene and of course this is the first time I've shown them playing games in the opening, I'll do more of them but I've shown them a bit as comic lovers and cosplayer but I haven't shown them doing the other things of the geek culture and also meeting the parents is being hinted at here, so hopefully that will go well**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	10. Chapter 10

"I don't know man, something about that guy freaks me out" Sugino asked as he placed his shoes in the shoe locker

"Well, we can't do anything about that at the moment or anything like that" Karma said

"What are you guys talking about?" Nagisa asked

"New PE teachers, some of the girls find him a bit creepy, and the guys think he's a bit weird as well" Sugino

"In what way?" Nagisa said

"We don't know man. We've got our first lesson with him today" Sugino said

"Should I be worried?" Nagisa said

"I hope not" Sugino said

* * *

"Good day student's I'm your new PE teacher Takaoka, I hope you are ready to work hard" the new teacher said making most of the guys concerned "So let's start by doing some laps huh"

"Okay" the students said as they started to run, four of the guys hung back and started to murmur and talk among them. Nagisa glared at the new teachers as he looked at the female student in a way that made him feel uncomfortable. He snarled catching Sugino's attention

"Calm down, we don't need to let him catch on we know what he's up to" Sugino said

"Still, I don't like how he is looking at my friends" Nagisa said glaring "Especially Kurahashi"

"Easy there, we have to actually catch him in the act" Isogai said

"Alright, but if he makes a move I'm taking a shot at him" Nagisa said

"Agreed" the other said

"Okay that's enough warming up boys and girls, time for stretches" Takaoka said

"Yes sir" they all said

* * *

After PE Nagisa and Kurahashi were walking to their next class, while they were, Kurahashi noticed Nagisa was not okay

"You alright?" she softly asked

"Yeah I am, just I've been seeing and hearing things about the new PE Teacher is all" Nagisa said

"I have to admit he is a bit weird, I heard that he was smirking at a couple of the girls  
"Which ones?" Nagisa asked

"Kataoka, Nakamura and even Yada" Kurahashi said "And those are the girls from our class, and then...there's the boys"

"Kurahashi what did he do to them?"

"The reports vary" Kurahashi said

"Bastard, well if he tries anything"

"Please don't try anything" Kurahashi said

"Oh don't worry I've got something planned for him if he does" Nagisa said "Hey, don't worry I'll be there for you okay?"

"Okay" she laughed as she leant on Nagisa

* * *

"Come on, come on pick up the paces!" Takaoka shouted as they tried to increase their speed.

"I'm on my limit" Maehara said

"I can't feel my feet" Kanzaki said

"I'm about to collapse" Okajima said

'I'm going to kill this guy' Nagisa thought as the group stopped

"What's wrong?" Takaoka said walking over to the group "We're not done with warm-ups"

"Well, I can't feel anything before my eyes" Maehara said

"I see" Takaoka said before he swung his large ham of a fist into Maehara's stomach winding him

"HIROTO!" Isogai said

"I'm fine" Maehara said

'That bastard, how does he look like he has a diet of a culinary junkyard but packs the power of a heavyweight boxer?' Karma asked as he and Nagisa helped Maehara up

"Now that we're done without warm up, let's move on" Takaoka shouted

* * *

Soon the group were doing push-ups, they wanted to move onto a game of some sport, but the teacher were making them do strength training.

"We should be playing soccer by now" Okajima said

"My arms" Kanzaki said

"Just hang in there a little longer, okay?" Isogai asked

"Yeah I will" Kanzaki said

"Nagisa, you feeling okay?" Kurahashi asked as her arms trembled

"I'm fine" Nagisa said before adjusting Kurahashi's arms a bit "There, that should help"

"Thank you" she smiled before continuing on

* * *

"Okay, what happened?" their English teacher asked

"Don't ask" Maehara wheezed. Growling Nagisa stepped out for a second and slammed his fist into the wall before he breathed in and out. Looking outside he saw Takaoka was acting with the students he was teaching, he was acting like a massive bully and the students couldn't do anything

"Hey, you alright?" Kaede asked as she slipped out

"That asshole" Nagisa said

"Well, if we could get him into there for a session, then you can show him your skills" Kaede said

"Only if he thinks that he'll win" Nagisa said as the pair headed back inside.

* * *

The next day they were doing Phys Ed. once again only this time is was a baton relay race, Nagisa had a plan this time. Kurahashi was the one to tire out

"I'm done" she panted making Nagisa slowed down a bit "I can't go on"

'This might be it" Nagisa though

"We don't do 'can't'" Takaoka said reeling his hand back. Nagisa acted fast and grabbed one of the batons and threw it at Takaoka's hand before running in and defending Kurahashi

"Nagisa!" Kurahashi said shocked as her boyfriend blocked her from the evil teacher

"Ooh lookie here, a hero" Takaoka said "So tough guy you think that you can take me?"

"No I don't think, I know" Nagisa said as he smirked "Or maybe I'm the brave one and you, well you look like one"

"And what is that?" Takaoka asked

"A chicken, one ready for the oven" Nagisa smirked

"You little bastard!" Takaoka said

"So why don't you do something about, why not **beat** some sense into me" Nagisa said

"Good idea, we're moving into the kendo dojo" Takaoka said

* * *

"Please tell me you've thought about this" Kaede face palmed

"I'm sure" Nagisa said adjusting his uniform as he grabbed a wooden sword and held it. He nodded before walking in and took a stance

"You ready to do this?" Takaoka said

"Are you?" Nagisa asked smirking as he flicked the training sword

"HAJIME!" Kurahashi shouted as Takaoka jumped close to Nagisa with his sword raised. Nagisa became serious as he deflected Takaoka's attack and landed two of his. He then stepped back and blocked the next strike from Takaoak and used his sword to sweep the teacher off his feet. Nagisa sighed as he stretched

'Who does this insect think he is?' Takaoka asked as he got up and was about to attack Nagisa, who side stepped the attack and using his sword disarmed Takaoka.

"Yield" Nagisa said holding the wooden sword near Takaoka's throat

"Alright, I yield" Takaoka said

"Good" Nagisa said as he walked off and was passed a towel by Kurahashi.

"That move you used before, it was a Daredevil billy club throw wasn't it?" she whispered

"Yeah it was' Nagisa smiled

"Nice shot" she winked

* * *

"You little punk bastard" Takaoka asked

"Get behind me" Nagisa said shielding Kurahashi who was trembling

"Time for teacher to teach you a lesson you won't soon forget" Takaoka shouted as he reared back his fist, only to feel it becoming heavier before a slender leg impacted him throat and was on his back looking up at the roof before his face was smashed into the ground

"Akira Takaoka, you're under arrest for suspicion of physical abuse, assault, extortion, fraud, embezzlement, dereliction of duty and general disorderly conduct. You have the right to remain silent, so I strongly suggest you shut up fatass!" Kasumi said as she pulled Takaoka's arm tightly behind his back and handcuffed him before pulling him up and shoving him out of the dojo

"Is everyone okay?" Sekai said running in dressed a medic

"You're a medic?" Nagisa said

"I was, Kasumi asked me to come since there would be injury, Akira Takaoka is or rather was a part of the JSDF" Sekai said "Did he attack anyone?"

"My friend Maehara took a punch to the gut, a couple of other students in different classes

"Alright I'll look at them, after I look at your friend" Sekai said

* * *

"So tubby's behind bars is he?" Karma asked

"Yeah, turns out he's heading for a military jail. Turns out this wasn't the first time he tried to pulled this kind of crap, apparently he was a JDSF Instructor and abused his students badly. The MPs were looking for him there as well, plus he stole money from them" Nagisa said

"All I know is that you're aunt is a good medic, wonder why she gave it up?" Maehara asked joining the two

"I don't know and I quite frankly don't care, she's my aunt and that's all I care about" Nagisa shrugged

"So what are they going to do to the school?" Karma asked

"No idea, come on we're late for class already" Nagisa said running off with the rest of his classmates before catching up with Kurahashi, giving her a kiss good morning as he ran by

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and that was the only time Akira Takaoka, one the worse villains of Assassination Classroom will be showing up, because he is a sleazeball and I have no use for him since the rest of the villains will be a bunch of high school bullies. Plus I wanted to reuse an aspect of Nagisa I used in a past fanfiction and that was his sword skills, whihc I did back in the files series, which I wrote fairly early on into my days as a fan for this series, so there's that. And don't worry I'll try and make the next one a nice chapter with the main couple**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	11. Chapter 11

"So this week has been seriously eventful with school going back and Takaoka; then those surprise tests. I'm just ready for this week to be over!" Nagisa shouted before hitting his head on the table

"No shit" Sugino said as he threw a baseball up and down in the air "So what should we do?"

"Don't know" Nagisa said

"The girls has joked around with the idea of a double date in the past" Sugino said

"Maybe not just yet in my relationship" Nagisa said "I've still got to meet her parents yet" he grumbled

"It's not going to be that bad, well it shouldn't be if its anything like the way I met her parents were" Sugino said

"Can we please not talk about this" Nagisa said

"Okay, okay so what are you going to do?" Chiba asked

"I have" Nagisa started

"HEY! CUT IT OUT!" a voice said cutting through the air.

"Come on!" Sugino said as he and Nagisa ran off. Karma, Maehara, Chiba and Isogai followed them

* * *

"Why don't you watch where you're going pipsqueak" a male student said

"She was, you bumped into her!" another voice said

"What's going on here?" Isogai asked as he and the group ran up to the chaos.

"This loser dared bump into me, her superior" the male said

"Shut up Koyama" Maehara growled

"And you should address your betters as well Maehara" Koyama said

"Did you forget Class E is just a normal class, not the class it was before" Nagisa said

"I suppose, but the stigma of being losers still remains, we won't ever forget that" Koyama said

""Oh I won't forget that" Karma said

"Akabane, you're looking well" Koyama said gulping

"So mind telling me what happened?" Karma asked

"She b-b-bumped into me" Koyama said

"And what do you say?" Karma asked

"Sorry" Koyama said "If I bumped into her" he laughed

"Man, Asano's gotten you some balls" Karma laughed

"See how smug you are when he gets word of this" Koyama said "And you Shiota"

"What?" Nagisa asked

"You are still a loser despite getting rid of Takaoka, but sadly after that you could trade up to someone better for a paramour and instead you still stick with the animal loving freak" Koyama chortled

"Yeah, yeah I did" Nagisa smiled before turning serious and slugging him across the face. Sighing Nagisa started to walk away

"We'll tell sensei" Sugino said

* * *

"Nagisa Shiota, please come in" the head of the student council said

"Dread Lord" Nagisa joked smiling

"You have changed a great deal from our days in middle school, I remember you being a bit more girlish and a bit more skittish, yet here we are in high school and you've defeated a AWOL soldier pretending to be a teacher and slugging out one of the top five students" he said

"Its interesting you call yourselves the big 5 and yet Karma's kicked you ass academically since our last year in middle school" Nagisa said wincing "It has to be frustrating to call yourselves the big five and not be number 1, ouch. Heck I bet there is more students in Class E who deserves the title more than you do" Nagisa said making the president laugh

"I forgot your new looks came with a new sense of humour, and a greater set of skills. Plus you geekiness"

"I'm touched you're concerned about me" Nagisa said

"I must say, that whatever happened for Karma to be punched by you must be grave indeed" the president said

"Yeah whatever, you still up for the local match tonight?" Nagisa asked

"Wouldn't miss it, I trust you'll do your best to bet me as usual?" the president said

"Sure will." Nagisa laughed

"Seriously I'm wondering how I lose to both him and Kanzaki at the arcade matches, still the only reason I go is because of a bet I lost" the president said

* * *

"NAGISA!" Kurahashi said "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am, just a slap on the hand again" Nagisa said

"You know one day all of this game playing will bite you in the ass" Kurahashi said

"I know, but I'm going to keep playing a bit longer, besides I won against him once" Nagisa said

"You did, anyway maybe you should stop taking so many risks" Kurahashi said

"But it's fun" Nagisa said

"It won't be fun when I'm in there crosshairs" Kurahashi said sighing

"You're right I guess" Nagisa said

"Of course I am" Kurahashi smiled

"Come on let's get back to class" Nagisa said

* * *

"So he taunted the big five, doesn't he know how dangerous that is?" Nakamura asked shocked

"Pretty ballsy if you ask me" Yada said

"I know, I'm going to try and break him of that habit though" Kurahashi said as she bit into her sandwich

"At least he's not like Karma who actively looks for a fight, though at least the bullying has cut down" Fuwa sighed

"I saw Karma confront Kaho after that time she went after you" Okuda said

"Wait, isn't Kaho dating Seo?" Yada asked

"Uh oh" the girls said

"IT will be fine" Kanzaki said

"And you know this how?" Nakamura asked

"Nagisa and I play in a local tournament against the head of the student council at the local arcade"

"Okay I have to know how **that** happened!" Nakamura said

"Trade secret I'm afraid" Kanzaki said

'Trade secret huh?' Kurahashi smirked before finishing her lunch.

* * *

"Hey Nagisa" Kurahashi said

"Um yes Hinano?" Nagisa asked

"I heard something interesting from Kanzaki, and I feel that you could elaborate on it more" she smiled acting flirty

'is she acting flirty?' Nagisa asked "Hang are you trying the Tohka Yatogami thing from that Date a Live episode where she is given a ticket to the aquarium?"

"Maybe...within reason" Kurahashi said leaning against him "I'm even wearing the appropriate colour, if you want a peek" she whispered lifting her skirt slightly

"Okay then!" Nagisa blushed stepping back "I didn't think we were up to **that** stage yet" he said

"I'm only teasing, but I seriously want to know what went down with the student council president" Kurahashi said

"All that happened was that he was confronting me, I made a bet and then I beat him in a trivia quiz" Nagisa said

"That's all?" Kurahashi asked

"That's all" Nagisa said smiling before pecking her cheek before taking her hand

"What's this?" a voice said

"Oh you have got to be kidding" Nagisa groaned turning to face the new student

* * *

"I heard the nature freak had a paramour, but I didn't think it would be you" a student said leaning on the wall nearby

"Hey Sakakibara, need something?" Nagisa asked

"No, just passing by and saw a sweet sign of affection" he said smiling "But you know I could also charm her"

"Dude, you are the second biggest flirt in the school" Nagisa said

"Ah yes, master Maehara was the biggest, but he's settled down as well. You in Class-E are quite the interesting bunch" he said before leaving

"HEY!" Nagisa shouted

"Yes?" Sakakibara said

"Call her freak again, I dare you" Nagisa growled

"Very well, I won't" Sakakibara said

"Man I hate that guy" Nagisa said growling before something soft pressed against his cheek while Kurahashi leant against him.

"You okay?" she asked

"I am now" Nagisa said walking back to class. Sakakibara smiled before walking off.

"You are an interesting one Nagisa Shiota" he said smirking

* * *

After school, the geeky couple were talking about general things when suddenly a strong gust of wind came along and fluttered Kurahashi's skirt, which gave Nagisa a quick glimpse of what Kurahashi had on under her skirt

'She's right, that is like the set Tohka wore in that episode...where did she even find that?' Nagisa though before his phone rang

"Hello?" Nagisa asked "Aunt Sekai, is everything, whoa who calm down, come again. Alright I'm on my way there don't move!" Nagisa shouted as he ran "I'll meet her on the way

"Nagisa?" Kurahashi said running after him.

"SEKAI!" Kasumi shouted as she, Nagisa and Kurahashi ran into Grind Finale and looked around

"Here" Sekai whimpered making the two Shiota bolt over to the sound of the voice where they saw Sekai in a ball whimpering

"What happened?" Kasumi asked as she helped Sekai up

"I'm not sure, I was just brewing a fresh pot for the evening rush when suddenly it exploded" Sekai said

"Are you hurt?" Nagisa asked

"Just some minor burns" Sekai said

"Okay, I'm taking you to the hospital to get that looked out, can you two clean up here?" Kasumi asked

"Sure" Nagisa nodded

"Thank you" Sekai said as the two teenagers went over to the coffee maker, where they saw the damaged machine

"Welp, better get started" Kurahashi said grabbing an apron.

"Yeah we better" Nagisa said.

* * *

After an hour everything was cleaned up and Nagisa had installed the spare machine and started on the coffee while Kurahashi finished cleaning the tables

"There, we're done finally" Nagisa sighed

"Good job you two" Sekai said as she walked in with a bandage around her wrist

"You okay?" Nagisa asked hugging her gently

"Just a couple of minor burns. But besides that I'm fine

"She has to be careful on what she does, so you'll have to work here for a bit" Yusei said

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Nagisa asked

"Bringing Sekai back here since Kass had to run off on 'police matters'" Yusei said

"Food run?" Nagisa asked

"Food run" Sekai confirmed before she smiled and tilted her head a bit

"Oh, dad this is Hinano Kurahashi my girlfriend

"Nice to meet you" Kurahashi said

"Same here" Yusei said

"She I told you she was a good match for him, and pretty to boot" Sekai said nudging Yusei smirking

"I guess, anyway; can I drive you home?" Yusei said

"If it's not any trouble" Kurahashi bowed

"It's not, so don't worry about it. Come on its getting pretty late" Yusei said

"Okay, goodnight Aunt Sekai" Nagisa said

"Night kiddo" Sekai said smiling before hugging her nephew and watched them leave.

"The meet up will be interesting" Sekai smirked as she sat down and sighed spotting a cup of coffee and a muffin on the counter with her name on it. "Those two" she said shaking her head.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and now we have met three out of five of the Big five meaning they'll be apart of the bad guys that I have started to show, plus I tried to do the whole flirty Kurahashi thing and throw in a shout out to Date A Live whcih is a pretty good series, plus that bit with Sekai was a way for Nagisa's dad to meet Kurahashi**

 **Now I'm not sure if I'll put another one up this week since it is Christmas and what not. I'll try if not on the regular day then sometime this week**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside and have a merry Christmas dear readers**


	12. Chapter 12

"Look at them" Kurahashi said

"You're getting excited by fish, you do realise that right?" Nagisa laughed

"Hey, you thought of coming here" Kurahashi said

"Yeah well I'm blaming you for giving me the idea by getting me to read 'the Throne of Atlantis' graphic novel" Nagisa griped

"Aquaman or Justice League?" Kurahashi said

"The Aquaman one" Nagisa said

"Ah I see" Kurahashi said "So am I changing your mind about DC Comics?"

"Maybe" Nagisa said

"So, would you like to see me as a mermaid?" Kurahashi said

"That would be" Nagisa said blushing so much he couldn't finish his thoughts

"I knew it" Kurahashi whispered

* * *

"Can you two stop with the lovey dovey whispering flirting" Sugino said

"I forgot you guys were here" Kurahashi said before turning to meet the others

"I'm sure you did too" Nakamura smirked

"Lay off guys, I can see how one can get lost while looking at the fish, its mesmerising to look at" Karma said

"I didn't know you were into fish" Fuwa said

"Yeah, I enjoy the water every now and then" Karma said "Plus fishing is a good past time"

"Not when you're the damn bait" Nagisa grumbled

"You say something?" Kurahashi asked

"Just a memo to myself" Nagisa smiled

"Okay then" Kurahashi said smiling as she leant on the railing while leaning into Nagisa's side

"Hard to imagine we would be doing a mass group date this soon" Yada said

"Kind of easy when it's for an excursion" Nakamura deadpanned

"Oh look at this, The Class-E losers are on a date" a voice said

"Oh look, Kaho's here; if you're looking for your relatives, they're over with the sea slugs" Maehara said

"Funny" Kaho glared "No I would be an elegant dolphin, or a beautiful mermaid if I was in the water"

"More like Ursula" Kurihashi giggled

"What was that?" Kaho asked glaring

"Nothing" Kurahashi replied

"Either way, I don't think a freak like you would survive, namely you would be a Flounder" Kaho sneered

* * *

"Ah there you are babe" a voice said

"Oh great more assholes" Sugino said

"Oh Tomoyo, there you are baby" Kaho said running over to his side

"Gag me" maehara said

"I agree" Karma said

"Guys chill out" Isogai said

"So what are you Class-E punks doing here, shouldn't you be studying a pigsty up close, especially that nature loving freak" Kaho's boyfriend Seo said

"Oh that's it" Nagisa said rolling up his sleeves as Isogai and Sugino held him back. "no, come on this guys is asking for it"

"Oh and your loser boyfriend is here as well" Seo said

"Oh I'm going to have some fun with you, especially since I warned you're girl" Karma said

"Back down Karma, you know we won't win a fight" Sugino said

"Funny, I knocked Kohyama out and I defeated their leader" Nagisa said "So I can do the same to you"

"Nagisa" Kurahashi said

"You got lucky" Seo said "You could never beat us in a fair fight"

"Tell that to Takaoka" Nagisa

"Anyone could have taken that loser" Seo said

"Yeah, it just mean that you defeated a loser weakling" Kaho laughed

"Takaoka was an Army Trainer and more skilled then Nagisa" Sugino said

"Whatever" Seo said "Come on let's get out of here so we don't become freaks and losers!"

"Bye, bye" Kaho said

"Bitch" Nagisa growled.

"Come on" Kurahashi said gently "We'll see you guys later okay?"

"Sure" Nakamura said

* * *

"Again, I swear if I wasn't running this place I would go over to that school and shove broom handles, no BASEBALL BATS up each and every one of their asses!" Sekai said as she poured Nagisa a cup of coffee

"And I would have to arrest you for assault" Kasumi smiled

"Can't you do something?" Sekai asked

"Not yet, they haven't assaulted anyone have they?" Kasumi said

"No" Nagisa sighed

"Well then, all we can do is a talk with the headmaster" Kasumi said

"I'd rather go all Goblin Slayer on them" Nagisa said making his two aunts eye him "What?"

"Nothing" the two sighed making Kurahashi giggled.

"I can't wait to see how the Fire Gibbon reacts to this" Sekai grumbled

"Sekai!" Kasumi said

"Hey, those are your words; as you know I call her a f" Sekai about to say

"There are teenagers in the room" Kasumi said covering her mouth before she recoil as Sekai smirked "Gross Kai"

"Well you should know by now not to cover my mouth" Sekai said

"And I'm the younger sister" Kasumi said wiping her hand on Sekai's shoulder

"Love you too sis" Sekai smiled and shrugged happily

"Still, I'll drop you guys off at school" Kasumi said

"Thanks Aunt Kas" Nagisa said. "I'll be back to help after school"

"Sure thing kiddo" Sekai smiled

* * *

It was the afternoon and Sekai had asked Nagisa to help her in the kitchen working on some new puddings when the bell signalling customers rang

"Just a second" Sekai shouted before shoving him out the kitchen

"Hey Kai" Kasumi said walking in as Nagisa walked out

"Hey Kas, everything okay?" Sekai said

"Sadly I couldn't get in to talk to the principal, but that could change" Kasumi sad

"Hey there" Kurahashi said as she walked in the door before Nagisa seated her and walked over to Seaki

"Kurahashi's usual?" Sekai asked

"You know it" Nagisa said

"Coming right up" Sekai said making Kasumi smile as the bell rang again

* * *

"Welcome, I'll be with you in a minute" Nagisa said

"Wow, to think a loser like you would work in somewhere so classy, such a shame, but we may as well stay despite the crappy quality" Kaho said as she and Seo walked in. Sekai saw this and went for a clever but it was taken away by Kasumi after that she went for a fry pan, which was taken away, soon a meat mallet was in Sekai's hand before it was in Kasumi's hand and a look of confusion at why a pudding chef had one of those. Next Sekai grabbed a rolling pin, which was taken by Kasumi. Sekai was fuming until she grabbed a wooden spoon and held it up which lead to Kasumi nodding, smiling like a madwoman Seaki reared her arm back and aimed at the bullies and was about to throw when

"I'm sorry, but please leave" Nagisa said

"Excuse me" Seo said

"I'm sorry, but we are entitled to refuse service to rude customers, and you two are rude customers" Nagisa smiled

"Listen here loser, you can't kick us out, you're only low level, so you can't boot us out, in fact I'm going to complain to your manager" Seo said

"Get out" Sekai said

"And who are you?" Kaho asked

"The owner, now get out and never come back" Sekai ordered

"You can't do this!" Kaho said

"You came in here, insulted my nephew several time, disrupted the customers who are enjoying the peace and quiet not to mention, you insulted the business itself, so get out and if you come back I'll call the police" Sekai said "Get it?"

"Whatever, there are better place to go for coffee" Kaho said

"Hope you like bitter coffee and burnt puddings" Sekai said waving goodbye

"Good riddance to bitchy trash" Nagisa said before he was whacked with a wooden spoon "What was that for?"

"Language, and you know that won't be the last of them right?" Sekai said

"Yeah, but hopefully they won't do that much longer" Nagisa said

* * *

"I thought I made it clear about Class-E" the student council said as he and the big five had gathered

"They are nothing, they should be put in their place" Seo said

"And they have had higher score then us in the past, plus a couple of them has bested me before" the president said

"A fluke surely" Seo said

"No, they won with skill" the president said

"Gakushu!" Seo said

"I don't want to hear it Seo, so you will leave them alone for now, otherwise I will let Akabane do what he wants to you without consequences" Gakushu said "understand?

"You can't" Seo started

"Understand?" Gakushu said

"You got it" Seo said before he saw a message from Kaho

'It's done' was all the message said. Gakushu looked at Ren frowning making Ren nod slightly

'Seo, whatever you do, be careful. For if Gakushu is threatening to unleash Akabane, it will not end will for us' Ren thought.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here, and thanks to me seeing Aquaman we've had that aquarium scene and the two just being a lovinjg couple, so I had to bring that to an end and introduce the villains Seo of the Big 5 and his prissy girlfriend Kaho again who is now one of the main villains in this romantic comedy, don't worry we'll some more geekiness soon. But for now I've got to make a decision about the second part to this, also yes the student council president is Gakushu Asano hwo could he not be**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	13. Chapter 13

Kurahashi was humming along while she walked along side her best friend when she froze

"Hinano?" Yada asked

"Something's not right"

"What do you mean?" Yada asked before she saw a couple of students snickering and pointing at them

"I think we're going to find out" Kurahashi said sternly as the pair went into school

* * *

"Dude did you hear?" Okajima asked

"What now?" Sugino asked as he and Nagisa looked at each other

"There's a rumour going around that Yada's a bra stuffer"

"Come again?" Sugino asked shocked

"Yeah, plus Kanzaki's got a sugar daddy" Okajima said

"Anything else?" Nagisa asked

"If you mean anything about Kurahashi, then oh yeah I've got a doosey for you" Okajima said gulping a bit

"Which is?" Nagisa asked darkly making Okajima flinch

"That she" Okajima started, and upon hearing the rumour Nagisa went wide eyed and bolted out of the classroom

"Where did you hear these from?" Sugino asked

* * *

"HINANO!" Nagisa shouted seeing her

"NAGISA!" Kurahashi cried clinging to her boyfriend as Nagisa gently comforted her.

"Hey, hey it's okay, it's okay" Nagisa said comforting her

"Who, who would come up with that kind of thing?" Kurahashi asked

"I don't know but I will find out" Nagis said frowning before kissing her forehead as Yada came along with Kanzaki and their female class rep Meg Kataoka "Look after her" he said walking off

"Where are you going?" Kataoka asked

"Somewhere important" Nagisa said

"Okay, we'll look after her" Kataoka said

"Good to hear" Nagisa said

* * *

Nagisa knew where he was going, he turned a corner and saw the jerk he wanted and walked up to him, grabbed him and slammed him into the wall

"Who" Nagisa said

"Who what?" Seo said acting arrogant

"Who started the rumours about Class-E" Nagisa growled

"I have no idea what you are talking about" Seo smugly said "But I did hear a really good one about your nature lover, did you hear about how" he said before he felt his jaw meet the floor.

"So it was you and Kaho, if I hear that rumour about her again, I assure you...you will be on a liquid diet for years to come" Nagisa said

"Punk" Seo said spitting blood. "Must be hard to hear that your girl is capable of doing something like that" he smirked, Nagisa just glared at him before walking off.

'So it was him and Kaho, I better get Aunt Kas' he thought

* * *

Soon Nagis was outside and dialled number on his phone and waited until he saw a group of parents

'I'm guessing the rumours have reached the ears of our parents' he thought before he spotted his mother and aunt in the crowd "MUM, AUNT KAS!"

"Oha Nagisa, there you are, is everything okay?" Hiromi asked

"You mean besides the vindictive student councillor that started the rumours because the class keeps standing up to them, yeah. But as you can see there are a few concerned students. Heck while most of the rumours are targeting the girls, so they are upset" Nagisa stated

"Okay, I'll try and actually talk with the headmaster and then I'll check on the girls of your class. Is she one of them?" Kasumi asked

"Yeah she is, heck she may have been the worse rumour and all because of her nature lover taunt" Nagisa growled as his mother placed a hand on his shoulder

"What" Kasumi said

"She didn't" Hiromi said

"Not like that, once I heard the rumour I lost it, the guys who started it got introduced to Terra" Nagisa said

"Terra?" Hiromi asked

"Terra" Kasumi said pointing to the ground

"Oh Terra" Hiromi said "So anything else?"

"No just that" Nagisa said

* * *

"Shiota" a voice said

"Karasuma-sensei" Nagisa said

"Come with me please" Karasuma said leading Nagisa and Kasumi to his office, he gestured to the seats in front of them

"Mr Karasuma, is it; I'm Kasumi Shiota, Nagisa's aunt, what is wrong?" Kasumi asked

"Nagisa has been accused of punching another student" Karasuma said

"And you do realise this student is one of the students who started the vicious rumours that have been affecting your female students?" Kasumi said "And they have previously threatened my nephew several times, one of them being my sister's cafe?"

"I am, but he still punched a student" Karasuma said

"Which is understandably wrong, but he was standing up for those who were wronged" Kasumi said

"I know, however Nagisa will still need to be punished, so I'm only to give him a single day of detention" Karasuma said

"Very well, now what about those starting the rumours?"Nagisa asked

* * *

"WHAT!?" the guys of Class-E said

"Scott free, they're getting off with a slap on the wrist?" Sugino asked disgusted

"Just because he's a part of the student council and there has been no evidence linking to Kaho" Isogai said

"A bra stuffer, she called me a bra stuffer!" Yada said

"And I don't have a sugar daddy" Kanzaki said

"I do not cut my wrist" Fuwa growled

"I'm not some dumb blond bitchy bimbo!" Nakamura growled

"And I am not a Naturist that gets off on it" Kurahashi said

"Say what?" Kataoka asked

"People are saying she enjoys being naked in the local woods" Nakamura said

"WHAT!" they all said making Nagisa growled. But one of their class mates stepped out and walked down the hallway

* * *

The student found Kaho stalking the halls, so she pulled out a earbud and placed it in her ear as a punk rock song played making her bop to the beat before she stalked up to Kaho

"Hey Cutlets" the grill said

"What who, oh it's your Ritsu" Kaho said annoyed

"That's me, so you want to stop the rumours about my classmates?" she asked

"I will, when they stop being freaks and losers" Kaho said walking okay with a bounce in her step

"Okay then Cutlets have it your way" Ritsu said as she pulled out her phone and booted up an app. "Yo what up my netters, its you're friend cyberspace darling Ritz here, and I'm here to talk about something so vile it almost made me hurl" Ritsu said "A girl at my school has been spreading false rumours about my female classmates causing them a heap of stress. So I was wondering what I should do to this vile bitch?" she asked before she started to check the chat. "Oh wow some of these are very interesting but also illegal, sorry guys but I guess that Cutlets is going to get away with it" Ritsu said

* * *

"OH man that was good" Seo said

"I agree, and best of all since we're on the council we can't be touched" Teppei said

"This is a sweet scheme you've thought up" Kohyama laughed as Ren and Gakushu stood up and left but not before turning to the trio

"You've brought what happens next on yourself" Gakushu said as he opened the door revealing Karma standing there. "We'll be gone for a good half an hour. I'm sure they would love to be a part of your 'tutoring program'" Gakushu said

"Very well, thank you for agreeing to meet me today" Karma said walking in as Gakushu and Ren walked out before locking the door. "Now who's first?"

"HE IS!" Kohyama and Teppei said pointing to Seo.

"Wait what?" Seo sasked "Like you would do anything"

"Well I believe Gakushu did say 'so you will leave them alone for now, otherwise I will let Akabane do what he wants to you without consequences'" Kohyama said

"Oh yeah he did" Karma smirked

"Mercy?" Seo asked

"I'm sorry, but rumour has it that all the mercy I have expired just five minutes ago" Karma grinned

* * *

"Hey you okay?" Nagisa asked as he walked up to Kurahashi, who only responded by using his lap as a pillow while fiddling with her tie "That bad huh?"

"Why us?" Kurahashi asked

"I have no clue" Nagisa said as he just held her hand to comfort her, "But I know that if they try anything again Aunt Kas will deal with them" Nagisa stated

"I hate her" Kurahashi said as tears ran down her face.

"I know, most of Class-E does. But hey it could be worse" Nagisa said smiling

"How?" Kurahashi said

"She could be She-Hulk, so she could be big, green and ugly" Nagisa said making Kurahashi giggled

"You always know what to say to me" Kurahashi said snuggling into Nagisa's lap a bit more as Nagisa just chuckled as a flower petal landed on her hair as she fell into a light and graceful sleep. Nagisa sighed as he held her hand.

"I'm sure Kaho will get what's coming to her eventually" Nagisa said

* * *

"Got it, thank you Mr-O'Falcon for your wondrous idea" Ritsu said "Now people are wondering why I call the bully cutlets" Ritsu said "Oh that's simple" Ritsu said held something up "This, is called a chicken cutlet, HEY KAHO, YOU DROPPED THIS AFTER PE TODAY!" Ritsu shouted just as Kurahashi and Nagisa rounded the corner to see something that looked like a piece of raw chicken hit Kaho in the face "I believe it fell out of your bra" Ritsu said "Considering one of them looks a little flatter than the other" Ritsu said as she walked off high fiving Nagisa as she walked by

"You see, I call her cutlets because she uses silicon bra enhancers also dubbed Chicken Cutlets" Ritsu said "Thanks for joining me today, I'll catch you with the Fallout later, bye-bye" she said ending her blog session, just in time to see a blushing Kaho rush to the girl's room

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Kaho screeched

"And I'll dish it right back" Ritsu said

"Nice job Rit" Nagisa said

"Thanks Nags" Ritsu said fistbumping Nagisa as Kurahashi just smiled happily before the trio went to class.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and even thought it wasn't them our main couple were victorious today thanks to Ritsu, who in this version is a punk-rock loving Tomboy who hates Kaho, and yes those chicken cutlet things are real. Now the original idea had to do with 'phot leaks' but I was worried that was going to stick this fic in M rating territory, so thanks to one of my frequent points of contact and sometime collaborator Mrotrax I was able to write this, so thanks for that man. Plus Karasuma is their man teacher or homeroom teacher meaning I'll bring more into the picture soon-ish**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	14. Chapter 14

Nagisa was leaning back in his chair as Kurahashi sat in front of him tapping her chi

"Well?" Nagisa smirked

"Bare Necessity" Kurahashi said

"Circle of Life" Nagisa shot back

"Do you want to build a snowman" Kurahashi smiled

"Okay E, E, E...Everyone wants' to be a cat" Nagisa smiled

"Grr, okay then...First time in forever" Kurahashi said

"What's that from?" Nagis asked

"Frozen, your turn" Kurahashi said

"Give a littl whistle" Nagisa replied

"Hakuna matata" Kurahashi shot back

"Disney song game again?" Nakamura asked

"Yeah" Kurahashi said

"I swear being near these two is giving me a sugar rush" Maehara said

"Deal with it bro" Nagisa said

"Its not like we're not acting like everyone else, I see the light" Kurahashi said before Nagisa kissed her

"Kiss the girl" he smirked "And you went twice"

"Seriously, haven't you two every fought about something?" Sugino asked

"No, Let it go" Kurahashi said

"What would we fight about? Mother knows best" Nagisa smiled

"I mean we've had disagreements, Never had a friend like me" Kurahashi said

"Which we discuss calmly, One of Us' Nagisa said

"And then agree to disagree once we can't figure something out, it's like I'm Part of your world" Kurahashi smiled

"Very good and nice way to announce it, but it's not like there's a Questing we will go" Nagisa said

"Seriously, you two are the perfect couple" Fuwa said

"That's true" Nagisa and Kurahashi said as the bell rang and lessons resumed. Nagisa and Kurahasi smiled at each other before heading back to their seats for the next lesson in English.

* * *

That night Nagisa was outside looking up at the stars before looking confused.

"It's normal for couples to fight right?" he asked himself, he could see that there was conflict in relationship. It was a given with how each person was different. So he looked around his room and saw a poster for Captain America Civil war and an amusing idea came into his mind which will he would put into place tomorrow. He then called up his girlfriend and filled her in on the plan before talking to her until he yawned and wished her a goodnight before going to bed himself.

* * *

"I wonder where Nagisa and Hinano is?" Sugino asked

"You always have to be right don't you" Kurahashi shouted

"Of course, and I know I am about this" Nagisa said

"Like you could know about it" Kurahashi huffed

"Toka?" Sgino asked

"Yes dear" Yada said pinching him

"YEOUCH! Okay I'm awake and they're fighting" Sugino said

"And it looks serious" Yada said

"Should we?" Sugino asked

"Take my advice, no way. When Nagisa becomes stubborn nothing can break him out of it" Fuwa said

"And you know that how?" Yada asked

"I'm his cousin remember" Fuwa said

"I Seem to forget that" Sugino said making Fuwa dope slap him "Ow"

"You kind of deserve it" Fuwa said

* * *

"I'm sorry, care to repeat that?" Ritsu said munching on some chilli cheese fries

"Kurahashi and Nagisa are arguing" Nakamura said

"Since when?" Ritsu asked

"This morning" Kanzaki said

"Okay, that I have to see" Ritsu said placing her headphones on her neck and got up, soon she found Nagisa by himself eating lunch "Gigabytes! It is true"

"Hey Rits" Nagisa said munching on a sandwich

"So what are you two fighting about?" Ritsu asked

"Why don't you ask her?" Nagisa said

* * *

"I'm asking you" Yada snapped

"He is being disagreeable" Kurahashi huffed as she ate her lunched

"About what?" Yada said

"It's stupid, but he gave me a bad answer when we were doing our homework together, so he thinks it was correct, but it's not correct so I might get a bad grade and he doesn't care"

"Geez, it's not the end of the world okay?" Yada said concerned

"But he still gave me the wrong answer, and didn't tell me until we were on the train!" Kurahashi said

"Hina, you have to calm down a bit" Yada said "Maybe he didn't realise they were wrong"

* * *

"So I finally realised they were wrong she blew her top" Nagisa explained

"Her top?" Ritsu asked chewing on a couple of fries looking untrusting

"You know, her temper!" Nagisa snapped

"Uh huh, so you apologised of course?" Ritsu said

"Of course I did" Nagisa growled

"Then why don't I believe your really fighting?" Ritsu asked

"Because the others felt the same, it's our first fight as a couple, so people aren't believing it" Nagsia stated as he finished his lunch

'Something fishy is going on here' Ritsu thought slamming a fry into her mouth before coughing as the chip went down the wrong way "That's better" she said sipping her milk

"I've never seen him like this" Karma said

"It is weird" Fuwa said

"How much longer are they going to be at it?" Isogai asked

"It will be over by tomorrow" Ritsu said bopping her head to the beat of the song she was listening to her punk rock.

"And you know this how?" Chiba asked

"Just trust in me" Ritsu said

"Not you too" Sugino groaned

"What just having some pun with you guys" Ritsu said

"We shouldn't have introduced her to Yang Xiao Long" Isogai said

"You know it" Ritsu smirked

"That girl was trouble, seriously. If she wasn't telling jokes and making puns she was brawling" Fuwa said

"Sounds like my kind of gal" Karma said

"Um, your girlfriend is right here remember" Fuwa said

"Sorry dear" Karma said

"That's better." Fuwa smirked

"Seriously though it's kind of odd seeing them like that" Yada said

"So what should we do?" Sugino asked

"Like I said it will all over by tomorrow" Ritsu said

* * *

"So so this is different" Sekai said as she saw the two fuming lovers in her cafe. She sighed and went over to them "The usual I take it?" she asked

"Yes please" Kurahashi said

"Of course" Nagisa said as Sekai walked back into the kitchen. Once she was gone the two glared at each other before sighing and slumping

"That was hard" Kurahashi whined "Why did you even do that?"

"Come on, you have to admit it was fun to see their faces" Nagisa said leaning back

"But it was hard, I never want to really fight with you"

"Love is hard" Nagisa said

"Can we just say we made up over pudding?" Kurahashi asked

"Why not, now where were we?" Nagisa asked returning to their disney song game

"Song of Mor'du" Kurahashi said

"Two Worlds" Nagisa said

"ooh Tarzan nice, Under the Sea" Kurahashi said

"Well, I have some Very good advice" Nagisa said

"When will my life begin" Kurahashi said

"Xcellent music" Nagisa said

"HAH! Not a song" Kurahashi said

"There are no Disney song start with 'X'" Nagisa said

"New round?" she asked

"Yep, new category as well" Nagisa said

"Okay" Kurahashi smiled

* * *

"See I told you, they're back to being their sweet happy chappy lovey dovey selves" Ritsu said

"But why did they fight to start with?" Yada asked

"Oh we were just messing with you" Nagisa said

"WHAT!" everyone started

"Frag man, that was devious" Ritsu laughed

"But how?" Sugino asked

"What do you mean?" Kurahashi asked as Yada started playing with her hair suddenly

"How did you come up with it?" Fuwa asked

"Oh that" Nagisa said "Well it started a couple of days ago

* * *

 **flashback**

"Moshi moshi" Kurahashi said

"Hey beautiful" Nagisa said

"Oh sweetheart what's up?" she asked

"Oh just thinking about what the others said" Nagisa said

"About us not fighting?" Kurahashi asked

"Yeah that, so I thought of something" he smiled

"what is it?" Kurahashi asked

"Why don't we have a fight?" Nagisa asked

"Come again" Kurahashi said confused

"I'm saying that we pretending we're fighting with each other over something stupid" Nagisa explained

"Like homework answers?" Kurahashi chimed in

"Yeah that!" Nagisa said excitedly

"When should we start to fight?" she asked

"What about when we're just about to enter the classroom" Nagisa suggested

"That could work" Kurahashi said

"And that was it, we came to school. started the prank and ended it over our usual pudding and coffee" Nagisa said

* * *

"You're an asshole you know that right?" Sugino asked

"It's a part of my charm" Nagisa said

"Part of something alright" Sugino muttered

"Anyway, it's good to see you two didn't really fight" Yada said

"I agree" Fuwa said

"It felt strange" Sugino said

"Don't worry it won't happen again I promise" Nagisa said as he looked out the window.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here a little late today, sorry about that anyway I wanted to do the couples fighting thing that usually pop ups in romance film, tv, anime etc and put an interesting spin on it, and that was to make it a prank devised by Nagisa, plus the easter eggs of Civil war coudl probably give you a small idea and Yang Xiao Long from RWBY reffernce, who is a real person in this series but I'm not sure when to add her in**

 **So until next time I'll see you on the flipside**


	15. Chapter 15

"You have to help me" Kurahashi said panicked

"Why, what's going on?" Yada asked

"I'm meeting Nagisa's parents tomorrow and I don't know what to wear" Kurahashi said

"Sweetie, calm down okay; breathe" Yada said calming her best friend down

"I'm sorry but I just want things to be okay, I briefly met his dad and I've met his aunts but not his mother

"Okay, I'll help you okay, calm down its going to be okay" Yada said

"Thank you" Kurahashi said

* * *

"Aren't you anxious about tomorrow?" Karma asked

"I am, I'm just good at not showing it" Nagisa said

"You're about to face down the parents of the girl you love and you're as calm as the ocean in paradise, you have got to teach me that" Sugino said

"What for?" Nagisa asked

"because I fainted when I met Yada's dad, one minute I was up right and smiling nervously, the next I'm catching some z's on the floor" Sugino said

"Seriously?" Karma smirked

"Okay asshole what about you!" Sugino said

"Haven't met them yet" Karma said

"So its happening tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, but I'm not that nervous about it as I've said before" Nagisa said

"You will be" Sugino said

"Yeah right" Nagisa rolled his eyes

* * *

"I'm serious, he will be just as nervous as you" Yada said

"Are you sure?" Kurahashi asked as she held up a green dress with a while jacket

"Trust me" Yada said flicking through Kurahashi's clothes and pulled out a couple of dresses

"And why only dresses, why not a skirt or something like that?" Kurahashi said

"Dresses are a bit more classier, plus maybe something that doesn't yell I'm a geek" Yada said pulling out a cosplay outfit "So who is this?'

"Oh, AH!" Kurahashi said grabbing and stuffing back in the cupboard "That one is Emma Frost, well a decent version of her"

"Naughty girl" Yada raised an eyebrow

"It's not that bad, huh" Kurahashi said as she pulled out one of her dresses and smiled which Yada acknowledged

* * *

"Nagisa are you ready for this?" Sekai asked as Nagisa was there early

"What do you think" Nagisa said

"here's a cup of tea, so you can calm down. Beside they're not due here for another hour or so" Sekai said

"Good point" Nagisa said

"So what would you like to have baked goods or puddings?"

"Baked good I think would be a good idea" Nagisa said sipping the relaxing brew in front of him. Sekai noticed how nervous her nephew was. She knew he was able to hide his nerves, so for him to be so jittery meant he was super nervous

"So what do you think will happen?" Sekai asked sitting down after putting some things in the oven before sitting down in front of him

"I have no idea" Nagisa sighed brushing his hair back before sipping his tea.

"Do you think they'll like you?" Sekai asked

"I hope so" Nagisa said sighing

"Don't worry you'll be fine, Fire Gibbon on the other hand" Sekai said "And no I won't tell you why we call her that"

"Understandable" Sekai said "Beside you've still got an hour until the meet up, so did you want to help me in the kitchen?"

"Sure" Nagisa said finishing his drink before grabbing an apron to help his aunt out

'I hope things go well' Sekai said

* * *

"Welcome" Sekai said as the doorbell sounded

"Hey" Kurahashi said

"Oh, Hinano" Nagisa said as he took his apron off and hugged his girlfriend, noticing that she was wearing a pink dress with a small white ribbon under her bust

"So they're outside" Kurahashi said

"Great" Nagisa exhaled

"Don't be nervous, you'll be fine" Kurahashi said smiling as the bell rang and the two looked over to see both sets of their parents entering

'I'm dead' Nagisa thought

'This is going to go badly' Kurahashi panicked mentally as she softly held Nagisa's hand making the pair feel more calm.

"So what will it be today?" Sekai asked

"The usual for me please" Yusei said

"An Earl grey Tea please" Hiromi said

"A latte for me" Mrs Kurahashi said

"I'll have the same as my wife" Mr Kurahashi said

"Our regulars please" Kurahashi said sitting next to her parents

"Coming right up" Sekai said "And I've got something special for you as well"

"Sounds good" Yusei said "Now I suppose we should get onto introduction, I'm Yusei Shiota and this is my wife Hiromi" he said holding his hand out

"Please to meet you I'm Hideki Kurahashi, and this is my wife Chiharu" Hideki said

"A pleasure to meet you" Chiharu said slightly bowing

"We share the sentiment" Hiromi said "And you must be Hinano correct?"

"Yes ma'am" Kurahashi said

"Ease up dear" Yusei said

'Good to see mum's not going psycho' Nagisa thought

"Hard to imagine that you were the straight lace and snobbish girl I went to school with" Chiharu said

"HUH!" the teenagers said

"Same here, though your looks haven't changed much" Hiromi said smiling as Chiharu brushed back her red hair, the same shade of red as Hinano's which made sense

"So did you end up getting that dream job?" Chiharu asked

"What about you, weren't you an author" the two said smirking at each other

"I was a children's book illustrator" Chiharu said smiling "And you?"

"Still working at the firm" Hiromi

"And what do you do Yusei, if you don't mind my asking?" Hideo asked

"I'm a management consultant" Yusei said "And yourself?"

"A Park Operations Manager" Hideo said before turning to Nagisa "So how did you first meet?"

"Well we're classmates, but we didn't start dating until we bumped into each other while we were out getting comic books and so we grabbed a bite to eat and started talking before we started dating" Nagisa said

"We first kissed at school the next day" Kurahashi admitted blushing

"Seriously?" the parents asked

"Yeah, kind of blindsided me because she just wanted to talk about something" Nagisa admitted

* * *

"So I was once again bullied, this time Nagisa was in the music room tuning his guitar and played a wonderful song" Kurahashi said

"This bully isn't the same one that started those rumours?" Chiharu asked

"The very same, luckily she got a taste of her own medicine, thanks namely to a friend of ours" Nagisa said

"I'm surprised that they got off scot free" Hideo snorted

"Same here, you can't believe how upset we felt" Hiromi said

"Should we tell them?" Kurahashi whispered

'about what Karma did, I don't think so' Nagisa whispered back

"Okay" Kurahashi said

"Whispering sweet nothings huh?" Yusei smirked mirthfully

"It is nice to see them getting along" Chiharu said

"Yeah it is" Hiromi smiled before continuing with the laughter and the talking.

* * *

"Okay we'll all see you two at home okay?" Chiharu said

"Don't worry I won't be long" Kurahashi said

"I might stay here and help clean up" Nagisa stated

"Okay, see you back at home" Hiromi said kissing Nagisa forehead and ruffling his hair "It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Kurahashi"

"Same here" Kurahashi said kissing and hugging her parent as they left. Once they two were alone for a couple of minutes they collapsed into the seats they were using

"That was exhausting" Nagisa said

"At least they all got along" Kurahashi said "And you parents liked me

"And yours like me" Nagisa said as he moved next to Kurahashi so she could have leant on him and close her eyes

"At least we can stop being nervous now right?" she asked making Nagisa laugh before laying his head on hers

"Yeah we can" Nagisa smiled

* * *

"Those two, I swear you were nervous over nothing" Sekai said standing behind the counter smiling

"Hey you try doing that" Nagisa said

"I did, twice and yet both of them never worked out" Sekai sighed

"Why?" the teenagers asked

"Two words, cheating scumbags" Sekai said

"You poor thing" Kurahashi said hugging Nagisa's aunt

"It's okay sweetie, they got theirs" Sekai said

"Dare I ask how?" Nagisa asked

"Well, let's just say your father has quite the imagination, and the ability to back it up. Seriously I'm still amazed about where he stuck that Daikon radish" Sekai said puzzled

"I don't think I want to know"

"Neither do I" Kurahashi said

"Probably a good thing" Sekai said smiling as she walked into the kitchen

"Dad actually did something liek that"

"Sure did, but liek I said I can't go into details about it" Sekai said walking out with a mug of hot chocolate and a couple fo cookies for each of them to end the night off.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and that was the meet the parents chapter, which was shorter then I wanted to do, but I didn't have any ideas outside of the prep, the meeting, the recounting of how they met, some school stories and the ending, originally it was longer and Sekai had some more involvement, but hey I gave a small easter egg to the series Mrotrax used as inspiration for Sekai. Now I'm sad to say but I might be ending this story soon, so if I do, don't worry I think I might write some more things about thsi couple and possibly just other things around this series**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	16. Chapter 16

"Well that's disturbing" Nagisa said putting a manga book back

"What is?" Kurahashi asked as she selected a new shojo manga to read

"The Promised Neverland, it isn't something I thought you would like this" Nagisa shrugged

"Fuwa showed it to me" Kurahashi said

"Of course she did" Nagisa sighed

"Besides there are worse things to read ala Magical Girl Spec Ops Asuka"

"How did you know about that?" Nagisa asked

"Its in your hand" Kurahashi said pointing to said manga in her boyfriend's

"Oh...I can explain" Nagisa said "It was a recommendation"

"From Okajima?" Kurahashi said in a sing song voice

"Maehara, he said it had good action" Nagisa defended himself 'besides the Promised Neverland is a dark borderland horror series that is about a bunch of kids trying to escape the only place they have ever known to avoid becoming to demons what cows are to us, their dinner!

"While Asuka is about a high school Magical Girl soldier that is trying to live a normal life while being forced back into by another wave of whatever she had to fight before as well as a rogue magical girl" Kurahashi said

"Sort of" Nagisa said

"Anything a bit more pleasant in your potential manga collection?" Kurahashi said

"Takane and Hana" Nagisa said

"That's a good manga, heck one of my favourites" Kurahashi said

"Seriously?" Nagisa said

"Next to Fruits Basket" Kurahashi smiled

"That's a classic" Nagisa said smiling

* * *

"So what did you think of Spec Ops Asuka?" Maehara asked

"Not bad so far, I've only read one chapter" Nagisa said

"Kurahashi clamping down on your manga choices?" Isogai asked

"Criticised one of mine when I cruised one of hers" Nagisa said

"Which is?" Sugino asked

"The Promised Neverland" Nagisa said

"Why that one?" Maehara said "It's pretty good, although it's a little dark"

"You too as well?" Nagisa asked

"What can I say I enjoy a good mystery" Maehara said

"So what's the next Manga you're going to reads?" Maehara said

"Something from the latest anime season?" Karma asked joining in

"I heard there's a witchblade manga" Maehara said

* * *

"Seriously, Magical Girl Spec Ops Asuka?" Fuwa asked

"Maehara recommended it to him" Kurahashi said

"That is one of his favourites" Okuda said

"And he's weirded out by the Promised Neverland" Kurahashi said

"Anything else he reads" Yada asked

"Please tell me he's going to read some nicer manga" Nakamura said

"I know he's got some Yona no Akatsuki, Takane and Hana, Fruits Baket and maybe the Bunny girl sempai novels" Kurahashi said

"Good to hear" Yada said

"Now if we can educate the others on some other good manga" Kanzaki asked.

* * *

"Okay Ritsu my dear friend, spin up the OP for the Promised Neverland please?" Maehara asked

"Sure thing" Ritsu said as they showed Nagisa the opening to the Promised Neverland, Nagisa looked a bit nervous

"Hold up, I get it now" Maehara said

"What?" Nagisa said

"That right there is Emma, our orange haired, green main heroine, now who else do we know has orange hair and green eyes" Maehara asked

"Dude you can't be serious" Isogai said

"I'm lost" Sugino said

"The reason Nagisa is having a hard time with the Promised Neverland, is because the main female character reminds him of Kurahashi"

"Seriously?" Sugino asked

"Yeah" Nagisa blushed

"That is seriously cute" Ritsu laughed "A guy can't watch an anime because his girlfriend his girlfriend looks similar to the main character, or is that the other way around" Ritsu said

"Cut it out Ritz" Nagisa sad

"But why? it's so cute," Ritsu laughed

"Knock it off you guys" Nagisa said as he growled

"Easy man, we're just having some fun with you" Maehara said "But seriously, that is why you can't watch the show?"

"Maybe" Nagisa admitted

"Maybe after this we can chill out with a nice romantic comedy, or maybe so Hero Aca" Sugino said

"Hero Aca?" Maehara said

"Boku no Hero Academia" Sugino said

"That is a good show, can you imagine what would happen if something like that would happen?" Nagisa asked

* * *

"Who knows what they're talking about" Fuwa said

"Probably something dumb" Okuda said

"Maybe they're talking about something smart" Kurahashi said

"These are the guys we're talking about" Fuwa said

"So I think we should try and get a good manga into Nagisa's hands" Yada said

"Good idea" Kurahashi said

"We should so that this afternoon" Fuwa said

"But doesn't he have to work today?" Okuda asked

"I can ask Sekai to give him a break, since he's been working a lot lately, I wonder why" Kurahashi said

"Maybe he's saving up to something" Yada shrugged

"Possibly, but I don't know what" Kurahashi said

"So ask him about it" Yada asked

* * *

"That is one heck of a surprise" Sugino said as he and Nagisa went to the shopping centre that afternoon

"Yeah, but I hope she doesn't kill me for it" Nagisa said holding up a bag, he then went over to get his order of comic books and see if there was an new manga

"Hey Nagisa!" a voice said

"Hinano! what are you doing here?" Nagisa asked nervously

"New comic day again remember, one of our usual dates" Kurahashi said

"Yeah, I agree" Nagisa said

"What's behind your back?" she asked

"A surprise" Nagisa said "Hey, look a new manga featuring the Flash" Nagisa hoped this distracted her,

"Where?" Kurahashi asked grabbing his ear "OH there it is, must be new"

"Yeah, now sweetie" Nagisa said

"Hey, oh sorry" Kurahashi said

"Thank you" Nagisa said before spotting someone in a disguise "Aunt Kasumi?"

"What would she be doing here?" Kurahashi asked

* * *

"Man why am I here again?" Kasumi asked as she went to a section of the shop and picked up a couple of items

"Aunt Kasumi?" Nagisa asked making Kasumi jump

"Nagisa!" Kasumi blushed "what are you doing here?"

"New comic day, What about you?" Nagisa asked

"I'm picking up some manga for my friend" Kasumi said as some of her books dropped onto the floor

"Isn't that a BL manga, and isn't that one Keijo?" Kurahashi asked

"Okay, yes it is. But come on! One of them is for a friend and the other is a guilty pleasure of mine" Kasumi said

"Don't worry no one is judging you" Kurahshi said as Nagisa snickered "Ins't that right?"

"Yeah, it's okay to like those things" Nagisa said

"I already get a tough time from Sekai about reading keijo, I just didn't want my nephew doing the same" Kasumi said

"Its okay, I'm not going to judge you, I may give you some ribbings besides, we each have our little guilty pleasures" Nagisa said

"Hyperdimension Neptunia for you right Nagisa?" Kasumi asked

"Dang it how did?" Nagisa spluttered

"I'm an investigator, of course I'm going to find what you keep hidden under your socks" Kasumi laughed

"The sock drawer, cliche much?" Kurahashi asked crossing her arms

"Okay where do you hide your stuff" Nagisa shot back

"That would be telling" Kurahashi said winking and holding a finger up to her lips

"Aunt Kas?" Nagisa asked

"Girl code man, plus I would need to actually see her room" Kasumi laughed

"Can't win today can I?" Nagisa asked

"No you can't" Kasumi said as she walked off after picking up her manga and waved to the two teenagers,

"We better get going as well" Kurahashi said

"Yeah, good point" Nagisa said as they headed for the checkout

* * *

"Well I have to head home now" Nagisa said

"Really?" Kurahashi said hoping she would have more time with him

"Yeah, but don't worry I'm yours for the entire weakened, okay" Nagisa said kissing her forehead "Oh and before I forget here" He added giving her a gift bag "Don't open it until you get home okay?"

"Okay" Kurahashi said looking mystified at what the bag held, but she made her way home. "I'm home" she said as she walked in, "Huh must be either late or out" she said as she placed her stuff down in her room, she then turned to the mysterious bag that her boyfriend gave her, looking inside Kurahashi was amazed as she pulled out a white formal dress with dimonties placed around the bodice, and there was a streak of blue going down the length of the dress' skirt, Kurahashi was speechless about it

"No way" she said covering her mouth with her hands, she quickly stripped off and tried it on. She then did her hair and smiled as she took a photo of her in the new dress.

Nagisa was at home studying when he got an IM alert. Opening it up he saw that Kurahashi was wearing the dress he got her. Smiling softly he only typed one simple sentence to her

"You look beautiful" he typed seeing her in the dress she wanted on their first official date

"Thank you" Kurahashi sent back "I love you"

"I love you too, my snugglebug" Nagisa replied smiling

"I love you more" Kurahashi said making Nagisa laugh before he continued his studying.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here And this chapter was kind of inspired by what anime I'm watching this season over, including Promised Neverland which is something the same tone of Attack of Titan or Death Note. Magical Girl Spec Ops Asuka is sort of like Madoka Magica in that its a new take on the Magical Girl genre. So I decided that Nagisa is a bit worried because the main character of TPN has orange hair and green eyes, the same as Kurahashi, but don't worry Emma is not Kurahashi. Plus some of the best anime I've seen with MHA and Fruits Basket (which I'm excited for the new remake this year) plus I was watching the Flash while writing this so that is why that Flash Easter Egg. Plus a call back to the first date where Kurahashi was looking at something so Nagisa saved up and brought the dress which she looking at for her. Sop that will pop up again**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside.**


	17. Chapter 17

"That dress is beautiful" Kanzaki said

"And you're telling us he saving up for?" Yada asked

"Yeah, I thought it was a replica, but it turns out its the real thing" Kurahashi said

"No way" Yada gasped

"I know right" Kurahashi said

* * *

"Dude seriously?" Maehara said

"You just got some major brownie points there" Chiba said

"So how?" Maehara asked

"How what" Nagisa said

"HOW DO WE GET BROWNIE POINTS!" the guys all said

"Why are you asking me?" Nagisa asked

"Because you always seem to get them" Maehara said

"So, I still don't know how I do that" Nagisa said

"Come on, you play guitar, You're a swordsman, you're kind hearted" Maehara listed

"I'm pretty sure you also brew a mean cup of coffee" Sugino said

"You're more of a damn Ikeman then Isogai" Sugino said

"What?" Isogai and Nagisa asked

"YEAH!" the other guys said

"Since when are Ikemen?" Nagisa asked

"Since you two are mr perfect and Master perfect, seriously the only downside is that Isogai isn't that rich and you are a geek" Maehara said

"Seriously man?" Nagisa said

"And since when is me having not that much money a bad thing?" Isogai asked

"They're not, But seriously man, you are seriously OP" Maehara said

"I'm not OP" Nagisa said

"Okay, push some tables together and we'll see how good you are" Maehara said

"Hiroto what are you doing?" Isogai asked as Sugino and Nagisa pushed the tables together

"Just a little sing and game challenge, you up for it Nagisa?" Maehara asked

"Depends what the song is" Nagisa shrugged

"Well here's the thing _Right here right now I put the offer out"  
I don't want to chase you down but I know you see it"_ Maehara said dealing out some cars between the four guys at the table. Nagisa smiled as he got a pair of good cards  
 _"You run with me and I can cut you free out of the treachery and wall you keep in"_ Maehara sang and he tapped the table before Sugino gave him a card whcih he looked at and smirk  
 _"So trade that typical for something colourful, and if its crazy live a little crazy, you can play it sensible; a king of conventional or you can risk it all and see"_ Maehara continued as he looked and arranged his card " _Don't you want to get away from this same old part you got to play, cause I got you need, so come with me and take a ride, it'll take you to the other side. Cause you can do like you or you can do like me, stay in the cage or you'll finally take the key oh, damn, suddenly your free to fly it'll take you to the other side"_ Maehara continued singing making Nagisa smirked and he looked at his own cards

" **Okay my friend you wanna cut me in, but I hate to tell you it just won't happen. So thanks, but not I think I'm good to go cause I quite enjoy the life you say I'm trapped in! Now admire you and that whole show you do** " Nagisa joined in adjust and trading his cards as he sang along to the song the others sighed and watched on  
" **You're onto something, really it's something. But I live among the swell and we don't pick up peanut shell, I'll have to leave that up to you** " Nagisa smirked as he sang on while Isogai flipped a card on the table  
" **Don't you know I'm okay with this uptown part I get to play, cause I got what I need and I don't wanna take a ride I don't need to see the other side, so go and do like you do, I'm good to do like me, ain't in a cage so I don't need to take the key OH DAMN! can't you see I'm doing fine I don't need to see the other side!** " Nagisa sang

" _Now, is this really how you like to spend your days, whiskey and misery and parties and plays"_ Maehara said _  
_ **"If I were mixed up with you I'd be the talk of the town. Disgraced and disowned another one of the clowns"** Nagisa replied musically  
" _But you would finally live a little, finally laugh a little, just let me give you the freedom to dream and it will wake you up and cure you aching, take you walls and start them breaking, now that's a deal that seems worth taking but I guess I'll leave that up to you"_ Maehara sang the next verse  
 **"Well its intriguing but to go would me greatly, so what percentage of the show will I be taking?** " Nagisa asked singing  
" _I guess you want a piece of all the action, I'll give you seven we can shake and make it happen"_ Maehara said folding  
 **"I wasn't born this morning, eighteen will be just fine"** Nagisa smirked as he waited"  
 _Why not just ask for nickels on the dime"_ Maehara scoffed  
 **"Fifteen"** Nagisa said  
 _"I'd do eight"_ Maehara sang  
" **Twelve"** Nagisa bargained  
 _"Maybe Nine"_ Maehara said  
 _ **"TEN...DEAL!"**_ they both agreed on a price

* * *

"There you guys are, what are you up to?" Kurahashi asked as she, Okuda, Kanzaki and Yada walked in to the room

"Just singing" Sugino said

"What song?" Yada asked

"The other side, well until you interrupted us" Maehara said

"From the Greatest showman?" Kurahashi asked

"Yeah" Maehara said making Yada and Kurahashi look at each other

"Okay then boys, let's see if we can step up to you two" Yada said

"Oh crap" Isogai groaned

* * *

" **Ladies and Gentlemen this is what you've waited for** " Kurahashi started to sing  
 _"Been waiting in the dark, your sweat soaking though the floor"_ Yada sang  
 **"And buried in you're bones there's an ache you can't ignore"** Kurahashi continued  
" _Taking your breath, stealing you mind and all that is real is left behind"_ Yada sang _  
_ **"Don't fight it its coming at ya, Running at ya, It's only this moment, don't care what comes after"** Kurahashi continued the song **  
** _"Your fever dream, can't you see it getting closer"_ Yada finished for her  
 _"_ **Just surrender 'cause you feeling taking over!"** Kurahashi sang  
 _"Its fire, its freedom, it's flooding open!'_ Yada declared  
 _"_ **Its a preacher in the pulpit and you find devotion."** Kurahashi sang out loud while keeping in tune  
 _"So tell me do you what to go,"_ Yada cried out  
 **"There's something breaking at every break in the wall its holding, I'll know. So tell me do you wanna go** " Kurahashi said  
 _ **where's its covered in the coloured lights, and the runaways are running the night, impossible comes true, Its taking over you OH THIS IS THE GREATEST SHOW!"**_ the two finish off their singing before bowing as the boys clapped

* * *

"Man they were good" Maehara said

"I know, royal straight" Nagisa said

"Again?" Maehara asked

"Yep" Nagisa smirked

"Dude, you just proved my point, you're way too good to be a normal guy" Sugino said

"Practice man" Nagisa said as he was dealt a new hand as Kurahashi rested on his shoulder looking at his cards. She smiled and kissed his cheeks.

"And here I was worried Xiao Long taught you" Maehara said "Man is she a"

"An interesting student" Yada said

"No kidding" Sugino said as he was tossing a baseball up and down "Not to mention a brawler" he added

"At least she's kind, you know?" Okuda said

"Yes, she's the unofficial big sister of the school, she helps everyone out" Kanzaki said

"Too bad she's graduating this year" Yada said as she played with Kanzaki's hair

"I'm surprise she isn't on the student council" Maehara said throwing the cards he was using on the table

"Asano is her successor, she chose him at the beginning of the year, she is one of the only ones besides Asano and Karma" Isogai said

"Interesting" Nagisa said

* * *

"Hard to imagine a school with Xiao Long in it" Nagisa said

"I don't think I've ever met Xiao Long" Kurahashi said

"I'll introduce her to you one day" Nagisa said as he gently gripped her hand

" **There's a calm surrender to the rush of days, of when the heat of the rolling heat of the world, can't be turned away.** " Nagisa started to sing

 _"An enchanted moment and it sees me though. It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you"_ Kurahashi continued

" _ **And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are, it's enough for this wide eyed wanderer that we got this far, and you can feel the love tonight? How its lead to rest, its enough to make kings and vagabons believe the very best"**_ they sang together before quietly laughing

"Man I feel like today has been a musical day" Kurahashi said

"Year it does" Nagisa said as he held her hands whole they walked off home together just humming a soft melody together

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and you know what I felt like doing a bit musical today so we have two songs from of my favourite musicals 'The Greatest Showman' starring Hugh Jackman and Zac Effron, so I used the other side for the guys and the Greatest Show for the girl, only I used the first verse for the Greatest show and finished it off with Can you feel the love tonight showing how cute our couple is. And another mention of Yang Xiao Long from RWBY who will show up in a couple of chapters which will be the second to last chapter**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside.**


	18. Chapter 18

Nagisa was at his aunt's cafe with a couple of books open as a young girl was sitting across from him

"Do you understand this part of the problem?" Nagisa asked

"Yeah, something like this?" the girl said

"Not too bad Sakura, but you've got this one wrong" Nagisa said showing her what part of the problem

"So when can I meet her?" Sakura asked

"Meet who?" Nagisa asked

"The girl who you're dating" Sakura said

"She's good" Sekai shouted

"Who says I'm dating anyone?" Nagisa asked

"I don't know, just a feeling" Sakura said

* * *

"I swear some kids are too smart for their own good these days" Nagisa grumbled

"What makes you say that?" Kurahashi asked

"She guess that I was dating someone" Nagisa answered

"So maybe that's a good thing, since she's the last person to actually know" Kurahashi said

"So why should a student know her mentor love life?" Nagisa asked

"Because she sees you as a big brother" Kurahashi said

"Yeah I suppose so, I mean she is quite the little sister to me in a way" Nagisa smiled

"I want to meet her as well" Kurahashi said smiling

"I think I can manage that, somehow" Nagisa said

"Oops got to go" Kurahashi said after her phone went off

"Where?" Nagisa said

"I followed your lead and got a mentoring job" Kurahashi said

* * *

"So this is what it is suppose to be" Kurahashi said

"Okay, okay" Sakura said as she looked at the science problem before her. Kurahashi was able to help Sakura with her science homework since she was good at biology "So are you dating someone as well?" Sakura asked shocking Kurahashi

"Huh? how did you know about that?" the shocked redhead said

"You have the love glow" Sakura giggled

"How do you know about that?" Kurahashi said

"Every girl knows about the love glow, just like they know about the pregnancy glow, or that is what my mum says" Sakura said

I never thought of that before, though mum did say that certain situations do bring out a glow in women and girls" Kurasahi said

"So when do I meet the lucky guy?" Sakura asked

"Um...what about tomorrow?" Kurahashi said

"Great, my maths mentor wants to see me again tomorrow, do you know the Grind Finale?" Sakura asked

"One of my favourite cafes" Kurahashi said

"So do you mind meeting me there tomorrow?" Sakura asked

"Of course" Kurahashi smiled

* * *

"I've got a mentoring session this afternoon" Nagisa said

"And I'm meeting my student there today as well" Kurahashi said "She asked me if I can meet her at the Grind Finale" Kurahashi said

"Sure, that's where I do most of my mentoring there as well" Nagisa said as the two entered the cafe to see Sakura there sipping a hot chocolate and an amused Sekai cleaning some cups

"Hey Sakura" the couple said before shock came upon their face and they turned to each other "You mentor Sakura?" they asked

"You two know each other?" Sakura asked happily

"Yeah, this is Nagisa he's a classmate of mine" Kurahashi said

"They're closer then that" Sekai sang

"What does she mean?" Sakura asked

"She means we're dating each other" Kurahashi said

"Hinano, no need to be straight forward with her" Nagisa said

"You wanted us to meet, and here we are" Kurahashi smiled

* * *

'So how did you two meet?" Sakura asked

"We bumped into each other while getting a few items" Nagisa said

"You were getting comic books weren't you?" Sakura asked

"Yeah we did" Kurahashi said

"by pure accident, I assure you" Nagisa said

"I didn't know he was a geek until I bumped into him and collided into the floor" Kurahashi said

"After that The wrong kind of guy wanted to date Kurahashi and nearly did after a bet" Nagisa said

"So I made a deal with Nagisa here that we would pretend or rather trial our relationship until the summer and if it worked we would continue it, if not we would end it" Kurahashi explained

"Wow that sounds like a bad romantic comedy" Sakura said

"What do you think my comment was?" Nagisa asked

"That if we were in a romcom we would flash forward and end with our wedding" Kurahashi said "but in all fairness he has been a proper gentleman to me" Kurahashi said

"And I am honour bound to protect my fair princess from any that wishes to commit harm upon her" Nagisa said

"Reading the Shakespeare again haven't we?" Kurahashi said

"What can't a guy be kind of romantic?" Nagisa asked

"Even I have to admit its cheesy" Sekai said

"Everyone's a critic" Nagisa groaned

"But I still love you" Kurashahi said kissing his cheek making the boy blush,

"Aww" Sekai said

"Blah" Sakura jokingly recoiled

"Oh I am going to have fun when you get your first crush" Nagisa said making his girlfriend laugh before they settled in for a tutoring session

* * *

"So how did you meet Sakura if I can ask?" Kurahashi asked as she sipped her Coffee

"She was having a rough time at her school and would act out and not go. So I decided to sign up to the big brother program school was running and got paired up to her, she needed some serious help with not only her school work but the bullying she was facing as well. Once she and I were paired up for a couple of weeks the teachers noticed an increase in her grades, attitudes and general outlook on life, so once I was done with the program Sakura asked me to continue teaching her, so I call herself her mentor, so tell me how you came to meet our mutual apprentice" Nagisa said

"One we're not Jedi, two if we were Jedi we are not Kanan Jerus" Kurahsai said

"And you're sucking all the fun out of this" Nagisa said

"I am not" Kurahashi said

"So how did you meet?" Nagisa asked

"Well, she was in the library one day and she was having trouble with some science homework, so I offered to help and she agreed to it" Kurahashi said

"So how long have you been doing it?" Nagisa asked

"A couple of months, you?" Kurahashi replied

"Around five months" Nagisa said

* * *

Sakura laid on her bed in her room, she looked at the ceiling while hugging a pink pillow

"Man love must be nice" she whispered "If only there was someone for me, But unfortunately before she got up and opened her bag and started to pull out and out of it floated an origami flower, she picked it up and blush as she read the small note on the back saying that whoever made that paper flower liked Sakura, she blushed as she placed it on her desk next to a picture of her and her mentors. She smiled and thought that those two that helped her were two of the most awesome people she has ever met. But now she was curious about who sent her that flower Maybe she could talk to one of her mentors to see what would happen. She was suddenly nervous about how a guy had a crush on her.

"what should I do?" she asked herself

* * *

"I think it's sweet that your protégé has somebody crushing on her" Yada said

"Yeah, judging by what you two have said about her in the past, I think she should meet this guy" Sugino said

"But the question is , should we let her meet him, just in case" Nagisa asked

"In case of what exactly?" Sugino asked

"Just in case it's not real, it's something made to bully and insult her, she's been fighting that her whole life and I am not going to let that happen to her" Nagisa said

"That is a concern" Sugino said

"What if we help you out on this meet up?" Yada asked

"And we can hold it at the Grind Finale!" Kurahashi cheered

"Good idea, Sekai is just as protective of Sakura as we are, maybe even more since she is younger, and everyone knows that happens if harassment takes place in her cafe" Nagisa said

"They do?" Yada and Sugino asked

"Yeah they do" Kurahashi and Nagisa said

* * *

"So you ready Sakura?" Nagisa asked

"Kind of" Sakura said

"Just one final touch" Kurahashi said brushing Sakura's hair back behind her ear before slipping a flower in there for her. Smiling Sakura went over to one of the tables and sat down holding the origami flower her admirer made for her. She looked nervous while her mentors sat a fair bit back and looked at each other

"Think she'll be okay?" Kurahashi asked

"She should be" Nagisa said as the bell rang as a young man walked in the door, he looked around and spotted Sakura before going over to her acting nervous

"Hey, he looks familiar" Kurahashi said as she heard the bell ring again, this time Yada and Sugino "Oh I know him now"

"Hey guys" Yada said

"So Takeru is the one who was crushing on Sakura?" Kurahashi asked

"Yeah, he has been for awhile, most likely after he got out of the hospital" Yada said

"That's so cute" Kurahashi smiled as the two couple saw that Takeru and Sakura laughing together.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here And so I brought in a character that I don't think anyone was expecting: Nagisa's first student Sakura! So instead of her just interacting with Nagisa I had her interacting with Kurahashi as well, while giving her a potential pairing with Yada's brother who we only know is related to Yada and is in the hospital so its fun work with taht kind of character and I named him after TK from Digimon, who's real name is Takeru**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	19. Chapter 19

Nagisa was walking down the hallway when he was suddenly pulled into a classroom by someone

"WHOA!" Nagisa said "What gives?"

"Sorry man, but it is important" Sugino said

"Important enough to pull me into a classroom?" Nagisa asked

"We wouldn't if we didn't have anything else planned" Isogai said

"Okay, so it must be serious. Okay so what is it?" Nagisa asked

"The girls want a group date" Sugino said

"Which girls?" Nagisa asked

* * *

Kurahashi, Yada, Kanzaki and Okuda. Fuwa was thankfully buys" Maehara said

"Okay so a four couple date, this is going to be interesting" Nagisa said

"Yeah, no kidding" Maehara said

"So where are they setting it up for?"

"Knowing our luck somewhere classy" Sugino muttered

"That's a classy place, can we afford something like that?" Kurahashi asked

"Yeah, it's not that bad, my parents go there once a month" Yada said

"Classy and affordable go Toka" Okuda said

"So when should we tell the guys?" Kurahashio asked

"And should we get new dresses?" Kanzaki asked

"Well most of us would, Kurahashi has one she's yet to wear" Yada said

"Is my dress the right kind for this place?" Kurahashi said

"It should be, they do high dining nights where you have an elegant night at the price of a normal night" Kanzaki said

* * *

"So we've probably got to dress up in our best, treat the girls like princesses" Maehara said

"Which we do" Isogai said

"Of course, and then act as high class snobs. My goodness we're not going to run into them are we?" Sugino asked

"Who the Big Five, we shouldn't" Nagisa said

"Either way, should we be looking forward to this, or panicking?" Sugino asked

"We should look forward to Nagisa said

"But we still don't know where we will be going" Sugino said

"Personally I would prefer to go to the Grind finale" Nagisa said as Maehara got a message

"7:00 Friday night at some place called the Twilight Cascade" Maehara said

"I wonder if my Aunt's heard of it?" Nagisa asked

* * *

"The Twilight Cascade, you're going there on your big group date?" Sekai asked

"Oh dear" Kasumi said massaging her temples

"Did I say something wrong?" Nagisa asked

"The Twilight Cascade is the major competitor to Grind Finale" Kasumi said

"And of course my rival Kotori runs its as well, classy but affordable, WHAT DO SHE THINK THIS PLACE IS!" Sekai growled

"Okay, you need a cup of tea" Kasumi said

'Oh dear' Nagisa thought

"She gets this way when her rival is brought up, remember Daikon Radish guy?" Kasumi asked

"Don't tell me" Nagisa groaned

"Yep, he cheated on Sekai with Kotori, leading to the radish incident. Of course you're going to come here for coffee after?" Kasumi said

"I will try to, but should I suit up or not?" Nagsia asked

"Walk into her place wearing flip-flops, soccer shorts, a wifebeater and hawaiian shirt" Sekai ranted

"Ignore her, not full suit but at least some smart casual" Kasumi said

"Got it" Nagisa said

* * *

"So we're going to be on our best behaviour right?" Nagisa asked

"Yeah, but are you sure we should be here, after learning our we're having a group date in your aunt's rival's shop" Sugino said adjusting the red tie

"I know, but I'm not going to ruin this, besides its a special night for the girls" Nagisa said as a car pulled up as the girls got out, each one in a beautiful dress, Nagisa became speechless as he saw Kurahashi in the dress he brought her, only a sheer blue shawl was over her shoulders and she had some light makeup applied. Nagisa held out his arm for her to take and lead her inside. Next Sugino helped Yada who wore a light purple dress with dark leggings and a black choker and a matching ribbon. Isogai was next and bowed while Kanzaki stepped out wearing a royal blue cocktail dress. The last one to step out was Okuda who wore a green that was a gradient going from dark green around her shoulders down to light green near the end of her skirt

"You all look beautiful" Nagisa said leading the group into the cafe, which was transformed into a high end restaurant for one night.

"Wow, this is beautiful" Kurahashi said

"Yeah, still we're technically in enemy territory" Maehara said

"Now, now we can have a goodnight while not antagonising anyone" Okuda said

"You're right dear" Maehara said

* * *

"Welcome to the Twilight Cascade, I'm Koushiro and I'll be your personal waiter for the night, we have a rathe enchanting menu for tonight" the waiter said as the group checked their menus before they each couple each selected a dish and waited while doing some idle chatter

"So what did you mean by enemy territory?" Kanzaki asked

"One of my aunt's rivals owns this place" Nagisa said

"Seriously?" Kurahashi said

"Oh yeah, and this one is probably the one she calls her arch-nemesis." Nagisa explained

"That bad huh?" Yada asked

"You have no idea" Nagisa groaned before their meals arrived. Kurahashi and Nagisa ordered roast lamb with farm vegetables and gravy, Yada and Sugino ordered Fettuccini Carbonara, Okuda and Maehara ordered some Peking Duck and stir-fry and Kanzaki and Isogai ordered a traditional Japanese dish. They were amazed at how wonderful the meal tasted, how tender they meat was, how rich each one of the sauces, the crispness of the vegetable

"This is amazing" Kurahashi gasped

"Yeah it seriously is good" Yada said

"But how did they do it?" Sugino asked

"They must have some primo people on their cooking staff" Isogai said

"And I think I know one of them, she's a student at this major cooking school, like the school is diamond quality. Every high ranking restaurant wants to hire the graduates of that school" Nagisa explained

"Incredible" Kurahashi said

"Yeah, to think they would do this once a month" Yada said

"I think they could add it to their grades" Maehara said

"What like some kind of work experience?" Okuda asked

"Pretty much" Maehara said

* * *

"So I wonder how's the date going?" Sekai asked

"Kai, calm down, it's not that bad" Kasumi said

"I agree, it's just a group date" Sekai said

"At the Twilight cascade, they could have had it here, heck I would have booked the entire top floor for them" Sekai shouted

"Kai, calm down" Yusei said drinking his coffee

"You're right, you're right, you're right. But its Kotori!" Sekai groaned

"Who I'm sure is just as nervous having your nephew there" Kasumi said "So sit your backside down and drink your tea before I pour it on you"

"Okay" Sekai said

* * *

"So how were your meals?" Koushiro asked after everything had been cleared away with all of them giving positive feedback "Now would you like some dessert?"

"Actually we've made plans to go elsewhere for dessert and coffee" Nagsia said

'We did?' the rest of the group said

"If you don't mind me saying so, the Grind Finale is the perfect place to get coffee and desert plus their dance floor is simply wondrous" Koushiro said

"And you know of your boss' rival why?" Maehara asked

"Oh I duck in there every now again for her Espresso scones and Apple tea cake" Koushiro said "Just don't tell the boss I said that"

"We won't" Kurahashi said

"Very good, now shall I get you the check?" Koushiro asked

"Sure why not" Nagisa said as the guys pooled their funds and paid for the group once Koushiro came back

* * *

"So did you guys have a good time?" Kasumi asked

"Yeah we did" Nagisa said

"The food was awesome" Kurahashi said as she was served a cup of coffee

"Heck we were recommended to come here by a member of their staff" Yada said

"Must have been that guy who comes in for the scones and tea cake" Sekai said from the kitchen

"Yeah that's him" Nagisa said

"Good to know" Sekai said as she walked out with a plate of pastries and some smaller plates for the kids.

"Can you hold off dessert for awhile?" Nagisa asked as he looked up at the second floor, and gently helped Kurahashi to the dance floor

"Nagisa?" Kurahashi asked

"I just felt like a dance before dessert is all" Nagisa said as the pair were up on the vacant dance floor, Nagisa bowed and Kurahashi curtsied as a soft and gentle played before the pair started to dance in time with the music as the others doing the same, Sekai looked at the four couples before going down stairs. Kurahashi laid her head on Nagisa's chest and closed her eyes as Nagisa lead her in the dance, a small smile gracing her lips. She then looked up and kissed Nagisa on the lips, which he returned.

"I love you" the pair said to each other as they continued dancing.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and thsi chapter while not being like the usual, I'm sorry I'm not use to writing date scenes, but we also learnt more about Daikon guy and the girl he was with, not to mention I wanted to give the girls some fancy dresses besides Kurahashi so that's why I wrote that scene, now the ending bit if you want to listen to a song while you read it I suggest 'Beauty and the Beast' its a lovely song and it fits very well. Now we are down to three chapters which means next week will be the finale to thsi wonderful fic I'm been writing**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	20. Chapter 20

"So I'll see you tomorrow right?" Nagisa asked

"Sure thing, but I hate the amount of homework we have" Kurahashi said

"I know sweetheart, but if we didn't then we'd get more work in class" Nagisa said

"But I'd rather go get some new video games and just slack off playing them while wearing my comfiest pair of pants while munching on junk food" Kurahashi said

"Me too, especially since Kingdom Hearts III is out this next week" Nagisa said smiling

"Should I get an outfit like Kairi wears in number three, I mean I have the one she wears in 2"Kurahashi said

"You do?" Nagisa amazed

"I do, oh we can do a shoot with you as Noctis and I'll be Kairi" Kurahashi said

"I suppose that could work since Final Fantasy is a part of Kingdom Hearts" Nagisa said

"Yep, I could even get a keyblade like Kairi's" Kurarhashi said "And then I might do something a bit naughty afterwards" Kurahashi said in

* * *

That night Kurahshi sat down at her dresser and brushed her hair before she placed the brush down and looked in the mirror, her parents were out, so she went over to her wardrobe an pulled out three dresses, one. She then applied some light makeup before pulling on each dress and doing several poses before changing into the next dress, Once they were all done she changed into a nightgown and took some more pictures before finally asking a question and sending it as a text to Nagisa. She then laid down on her bed removing her makeup and turning off the light while tears ran down her face. Pulling the covers over her she drifted off to sleep as a reply came to her phone.

* * *

 _"Walking through life unnoticed  
Knowing that no one cares  
_ _Too consumed in their masquerade  
No one sees here there! And still she sings" _Nagisa sang as he practiced his guitar as his phone's alarm rang out "Who could that be at this time of night?" Nagisa asked as he placed his guitar on its stand and went to get his phone, noticing it was Kurahashi he plugged his phone into the computer and pulled up what she sent on his laptop with a program that allowed him to see photos and texts on his laptop, he noticed most of them were picture files so he opened them up, the first set of pictures were of her in a white sundress with a red ribbon tied around it under her bust. They were cheerful and happy looking with her pulling fun poses such as twirling around and skipping along the road. The next were more 'elegant' with her being in the dress he brought her, doing several model like shots. The third set was her in a pink dress with black lace trim doing more flirty poses which made Nagisa blush, then he came upon the nightgown picture which made Nagisa's eyebrows disappear with shock, these ones were not as innocent as the others, even the gown its self which was made of black satin and went to mid thigh shocked him, but what shocked him the most was the question she asked

'am I pretty?' it said

"What?" Nagisa asked as he texted back 'you're one of the most beautiful girls I know' he then sat back and felt a niggling sense of doubt and worry in the back of his mind before he picked up his guitar and resume practicing the song he was before

 _'Everything burns, Everyone screams  
Burning their lies, Burning my dream  
All of this hate and All of pain  
Burn it all down, as my anger reigns  
until Everything Burns'_ he sang softly hoping that he's bad feeling was something temporary

* * *

The next morning Nagisa walked to school early because he was on morning duty, something he hated usually, but this morning he was going to be with Kurahashi meaning he could ask her about that text he got last night, but as soon as he got to school he felt the atmosphere was different, thick with something horrible. A group of students were standing around looking at the roof. Looking up Nagisa went rigid as Kurahashi was standing on the outside of the rooftop fence! Acting quickly Nagisa grabbed his phone and dialled it quickly

"Pick up, pick up, come on pick up" Nagisa said as he saw Kurahashi pick it up

"Hello?" she said softly

"Hinano! what are you doing?" Nagisa said panicked

"Oh, Nagisa...I'm sorry but I've been feeling sad these past few days"

"But you were fine yesterday" Nagisa said

"I guess that means I'm a good actress aren't I?" she asked

"Please, come down we can get you help, we can talk to someone" Nagisa begged her

"I guess that could work, but I don't think it will" Kurahashi said

"Please, don't do this" Kurahashi said

"Ai Shitemasu yo Nagisa" Kurahashi said "Goodbye" she said as she stepped off the edge

* * *

"NO!" Nagisa shouted before he fell onto the floor, his body was shaking and covered in sweat. All of a sudden he raced out of his room and into the bathroom to vomit what was in his stomach. His dad quickly came out to see what was up. Nagisa said he had a nightmare and it caused him to vomit which his dad brought so he went back to his room and quickly found his phone and dialled Kurahashi's number, hoping he was fully awake and not in whatever Nightmare he was in.

"Moshi moshi" Kurahashi's sleepy and quite cute voice said making Nagisa feel relief flooding through his veins and tears in his eyes "Nagisa, what is it, its midnight" she said

"Oh sorry, I had the overwhelming urge to call you" Nagisa said as he tried to keep a steady tone of voice. But his voice quivered a bit fully waking up Kurahashi

"Nagisa...are you okay?" she asked

"Like I said, just felt like calling you" Nagisa said 'To make sure you were alive or you really' he thought

"Nagisa, did you want to video chat, or I can come over"

"No, no sorry I woke you up" Nagisa said smiling "I'll talk to you tomorrow"

"Okay if your sure" Kurahashi said "Goodnight

"I do, good night" Nagisa said before adding "Ai Shitemasu yo Hinano" Nagisa said

* * *

"He said what?" Yada asked as she and Kurahashi were walking to school with Kaede and Fuwa

"He said that he loved me using Ai Shitemasu yo" Kurahashi said

"But only people who are sure that you are the person they want to spend the rest of their life with, like soul mates say that to each other" Kaede said shocked

"That is serious" Fuwa said

"It is, but something else was off with him" Kurahashi said

"Well, he does seem a bit off" Fuwa said

"I'll catch up with you" Kurahashi said running over to him, the three girls stopped for a second and watched what the reaction to Kurahashi being there would be, and they were surprised when Nagisa pulled her into a hug that would usually be used on a person who nearly died

"Shit" Kaede said

"What?" the other two said

"He had **that** kind of dream" Kaede said

"Shit" the others said

* * *

"You okay?" Kurahashi said before Nagisa pulled her into a hug which felt like a death grip, after overcoming her shock she pushed Nagisa back a bit before seeing he was crying "what happened?"

"A stupid dream, I had a stupid dream and I've been like this ever since" he said

"It was that dream wasn't it, the kind where the you see the people you love" she said

"Yeah it was" Nagisa said drying his tears

"Where?" Kurahashi asked

"Up there" he said pointing to the roof. Kurahashi looked up there and then back to her boyfriend, who she gingerly hugged.

"Come on" she said taking his hand "You're in no mood for school today"

"But" Nagisa said

"Go, we'll cover for you" Kaede said walking up to him

"Please you need to relax" Kurahashi said

"okay" Nagisa relented as he was softly dragged off by Kurahashi

"Look after him Hinano" Kaede said

"I will" Kurahashi said

* * *

Sekai was shocked to see the two teenagers in her cafe as opposed to school, but judging from their looks they weren't in the mood as something happened with Nagisa, so she got them some tea, setting it down softly before kissing Nagisa's forehead and went to talk to her brother about Nagisa. From just one look she could tell Nagisa was dealing with something

"Dad said the same thing and so did mum" Nagisa finally said softly

"And they were right" Kurahashi said

"I only went to see you" Nagisa said "To see if you were"

"Hey, stopped that now okay?" Kurahashi said taking his hand "You can see me, you can hear my voice and you can feel my hand. Okay; I'm still here" she said before smiling which Nagisa returned before bowing his head as he's shoulders started to shake was tears landed on the table

"I'm sorry" Nagisa said as Kurahashi just hugged him and rubbed his back

"Just...let it all, _let it all out  
No need to pretend you're strong  
Someone's drew graffiti of a flower on the wall and it's swaying  
nobody you understand the way you are now, As we lose we gain many things  
while we walk this long, long road.  
And even thought there maybe days we suddenly feel so lonely and cry..._

 _Pain or tears, let's change them into stars  
Light a light that will shine on our tomorrow.  
Though we may waver now and then, let's do this together  
We'll find that forever glittering brightly with stardust." _she softly sang and Nagisa calmed down

"Ai Shitemasu yo" she said kissing him tenderly as Nagisa returned the kiss.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here, and yeah I wanted to do this for awhile, but I kept putting it off until now, becasue well othe rideas kept come up so I'm putting it here towards the end now so the happy eneding will end up being a bit more powerful. Also saying Ai-Shitemasu yo is something the Japanese don't say lightly so that is why they have said it here. Yeah nothing like dreaming of your loved one dying to say that! Now you may have noticed two songs in here, and they are Everything burns from the original 2005 Fantastic Four (which was better then Fant4stic) and Let it all out from FMA Brotherhood, I also listened to two other songs those were Ashes from Deadpool 2 and All the Stars from Black Panther (seeing the pattern?)**

 **So until next time I'll see you on the flipside**


	21. Chapter 21

Nagisa was at school, his mind still on that dark and saddening dream he had, he hoped it was just a onetime thing as he leant on the banister . Sighing he looked down, before feeling something spherical was pressed into his back and something blunt was in his head, looking up he then felt something poke his nose

"Boop" a girl said

"Huh?" Nagisa asked as the

"Howdy Nagisa, heard you were in the dumps" the girl said

"YANG!" Nagisa shouted, Yang Xiao Long, a senior at their high school and one of the school's best brawlers competing in MMA, Kickboxer and wrestling tournaments, plus she was teh president of the school's motorcycle club "So how have you been? Yang asked

"Not bad, not good either" Nagisa said

"The dream's still affecting you huh?" Yang asked

"You heard about that?" Nagisa said

"I train with Maehara and he talked to me about it, because I only instead of it being my romantic interest it was my sister, I was upset over it for days" Yang said

"So how did you get over it?" Nagisa asked

"Time, time and lots of hugs from my dear little sister" Yang smiled

"the day after I had my dream Hinano took me to my aunt's cafe to , and all we did was talk, and she held my hand sang me a song and then said she loved me, using the serious phrase and then we kissed and sat in silence for an hour or so"

"Ooh, that's so cute, you two are utterly adorable" Yang smiled hugging Nagisa, which made him tap on her arm repeatedly

"Yang can't breathe" Nagisa said

"Whoops, sorry" Yang said. Nagisa then looked at Yang and saw that her blazer was tied around her waist and her button up shirt was undone at the top revealing an orange top underneath, plus her usually wild yet neat hair was pulled up in a ponytail

"No problem, don't you have gym or something like that next?" Nagisa asked

"I just did, now I'm going to pull a Katsuragi on Yada, see you" she said

"Wait what?" Nagisa said "Since when do you play Senran Kagura?" he asked

* * *

"So is Nagisa okay?" Yada asked

"He's better, but not out of the woods just yet" Kurahashi said

"I see, at least he's getting better" Yada said

"I know, but I wonder who long it will take" Kurahashi said unaware of who was sneaking up behind Yada

"Boobies!" a cheery voice said as a pair of hands grabbed Yada's chest and gave them a bit of a squeeze "Wow you got bigger"

"HANDS OFF! THOSE ARE FOR MY BOYFRIEND ONLY!" Yada said flipping the girl, who countered the flip with her own making Yada sprawled out on the floor, flashing everyone who light green underwear

"Yang?" Kurahashi asked

"Hey guys" Yang said as she helped up Yada

"What are you doing here and not in class?" Yada asked

"I just finished Gym so I'm on a free period" Yang said

"Okay, but why are you pulling a Katsuragi on Yada?" Kurahashi asked

"She looked like she needed an exam" Yang smirked

"Perv" Yada sniped

"So I was checking up on Nagisa after hearing about things from Maehara and I couldn't resist seeing the most adorable girls in E-3" Yang said

"You're what 4-A?" Kurahashi asked

"They switched me to 4-B, pricks; I swear Ono needs to hire a tow truck to pull that stick out of his ASS!" Yang growled

"Chill Yang, you need to be chilled otherwise" Yada started

"I know, but that guy gets me steamed" Yang said

"Anyway it's good to see you can help Nagisa" Yada said dusting herself off.

"Speaking of" Kurahashi said rushing off

* * *

"You okay?" Kurahashi said

"Yeah I am" Nagisa said kissing Kurahashi

"The dream still effecting you?" Kurahashi said

"Not as much now that your here" Nagisa said cuddling next to his girlfriend

"So Yang's back" Kurahashi said

"Yeah, met her just before, did she pull a Katsuragi?" Nagisa asked

"Yep, then she counter-flipped Yada" Kurahashi said "So what did you want to do today after school"

"Something calming" Nagisa said "Something a little geeky, but just anything with you"

"You two are so sweet together" Yang said passing by

"Thanks Yang" the two lovers said

"Say, you guys doing anything this weekend?" Yang asked

"Not sure why?" Nagisa asked

"I was wondering if you and some of your friends want to join me at the pool" Yang said

"That sounds like fun" Kurahashi said

"I'm going to have to see" Nagisa said "I might have to work that day" Nagisa said

"You work?" Yang asked "Where?"

* * *

"This place is so cute" Yang said

"Seriously?" Nagisa asked

"Never heard my cafe called cute before, charming, rustic, warm but never cute" Seaki said

"Oh I'm " Yang started

"Yang Xiao Long, the motorbike loving pun making Brawler of Kunugigaoka High" Sekai said "I know of you, you live in the area long enough you start to meet a few crazy individuals" Sekai said "Including your father who comes in here once a week for a double chill caramel espresso and slice of banana caramel mudcake" Sekai said

"You recognise everyone's orders?" Yang asked

"Sure do, but I have something for you" Sekai said

"Okay, what is it?" Yang asked

"A Buster Pudding" Sekai said

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Nagisa asked

"I do, and how was school today" Sekai said

"Good thanks to Yang and Hinano" Nagisa said

"Good to hear, to hear, the loved one dying dream in one of the worse to have, but you can come back from that" Sekai said

"And if I said it made me want to marry Hinano?" Nagisa asked

"Then I would be happy to hear that you plan on doing that" Sekai smiled

"I think I will, just not yet, maybe around graduation, make it a long engagement" Nagisa said

"That sounds like a smart idea" Sekai nodded

"So what Buster pudding are you giving our friend out there?" Nagisa asked

"OH I call this one the firecracker" Sekai cackled

* * *

"Here you go, one firecracker pudding, a creamy chocolate and caramel pudding with a special apricot jelly on top with a special little kick" Sekai said

"Thank you" Yang said

"So you thought about my proposal to go to the pool this weekend?" Yang asked taking a spoon of the pudding, only to recoil which was a spoon of the apricot jelly, which had added chilli and popping candy giving it its name

"I haven't check my" Nagisa started

'You can go, don't doubt that you want to see your girlfriend in her Capt. Marvel bikini again" Sekai joked

"Capt Marvel Bikini, that's bold me I would have gone Wonder Woman" Yang said

"Can we not do this right now?" Nagisa said

"So you're into comic books" Yang said

"You know it" Sekai laughed "Anyway, go. I have a prior engagement" Sekai smiled

"Thanks" Nagisa said

* * *

"So this is interesting" Sugino said as he, Maehara, Karma and Chiba joined Nagisa with their partners and Yang

"Yep" Chiba said

"So when did the girls say they're getting here?" Maehara said

"They'll be here soon" Yang said wearing a yellow bikini with black flames on the top and her hair up

"What's taking them so long?" Karma asked

"We were changing you jerk" Fuwa said as they rocked up wearing the same swimsuits beach with Kurhashi wearing

"Wow, I forgot how good that looked on you" Nagisa said

"I have to agree, she looks pretty good in that bikini" Yang said

"Seriously?" Nagisa said

"Hey, it gives me a few idea for her" Yang smirked

"What do you mean?" Nagisa asked

"I can make her stuff like that if she wants" Yang said

"You sew?" Nagisa asked surprised

"Yeah, I had to help my sister fix her clothes when they got damaged, come on Nagisa I'm not just a party girl brawler" Yang said as she winked and went to join the girls. "Come on let's have some fun"

"Okay" Nagisa laughed as he went to join the group.

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and that was the second to final chapter featuring RWBY's best older sister Yang Xiao Long who is like the big sister to the enitree school but she is the kind of big sister who likes to play pranks on the other students before giving advice them, plus the return of the Buster Pudding, only this one is tailored to Yang. I really like this chapter due to its a bit more lighthearted then the last chapter which was pretty dark and tearjerking so I hope you guys feel better reading this chapter**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	22. Chapter 22

Nagisa was feeling nervous, a year has passed since he started dating his beloved Kurahashi and a lot of things have been happening to them,. Exams, fights, personal ups and down., emergencies, working with Sekai. But soon it was going to be one of the biggest days of their lives: Graduation. Nagisa was a part of what was called the Rival 5, the top five students from Class E who were the opposites of the Big Five, the other four were Karma, Nakamura, Kanzaki and Isogai. It was one of Nagisa's biggest moments so far. He was hoping what he planned out would go off without a hitch, but he had captured the attention of his friends

"So what do you think Nagisa is up to?" Isogai asked

"What do you mean?" Sugino asked

"Something has been up about him for the past week or so" Isogai said

"Yeah I noticed that as well" Maehara said

"So he probably has exams on the brain, like we all should" Sugino said reading notes from a previous class

"No this is different" Chiba said

"How so?" Isogai asked

"He's nervous while confident. I have never seen him like this before" Chiba said

"So what do you think it could be?" Sugino asked

"Why don't we ask him?" Maehara said

* * *

Nagisa was pacing back and forth, Sekai was sipping a latte

"You need to chill Nagisa" Sekai said as she was reading the paper as well

"But what?" Nagisa asked

"Buts are for sitting and what's is the measure of electricity" Sekai said

"I know I told you about this plan a year ago, I just never thought I would actually be doing this" Nagisa said

"Hey, hey calm down, I'm sure this plan will go off without a hitch and then in 3 years you'll be getting hitched, maybe even sooner" Sekai said

"You think so?" he asked

"Please, you can marry after your 20, or before if you have parental consent, which I doubt will be hard to get from your parents and hers" Sekai said

"I guess you're right" Nagisa said

"But right now you and your class need to get ready for the mental battle that is the final exams" Sekai said

* * *

"So you guys ready to do this?" Nagisa asked as his friend

"You know it" Karma said fist bumping his friend.

'This exams are probably going to be a normal test but we're going to view them as a battle ground, or a game for each one. Hopefully we can get good grades. But with the Big Five it won't be easy' Nagisa thought

"So shall we?" Maehara asked as they joined the class. Most of them were looking a bit nervous, Ritsu was bopping along to some new punk pop rock music she's been listening to. Kaede was muttering lines for an upcoming drama, and Kurahashi was Kurahashi was just looking out the window at some butterflies. Nagisa gulped when he took a breath to calm down. Suddenly not a classroom, but rather an arena with a full ground "looking to the side Nagisa saw a sword and picked it up before flourishing it, when in reality he was just sitting at his desk holding his pencil. the teacher walked in, he looked around and wrote something on the board

"You may begin" he said before the students flipped over their tests and started looking at the questions.

* * *

The first exam was maths, so monster of number were visualised by Nagisa as he went up to one of them and sliced it in half as he placed the answer down on paper. The next monster he took down, Nagisa grabbed a bow and arrow and shot it in the eye moving in before slicing its throat. After half an hour most of the exams being on English, science, health, society and environment, each and every one of the exams were easily passed. Nakamura slapped Nagisa on the back

"Good job" she said

"Thanks' Nagisa said before Kurahashi came up and kissed him on the cheek.

"So what are we going to do now?" Yada asked as she noticed a pink petal floating through the air

"Cherry Blossoms anyone?" Sugino asked

"Why not" Kanzaki said

"Now we just have to worry about graduation" Karma said

"Man it's going to be nerve racking" Maehara said

"Maybe we should wait until after graduation to look at the cherry blossoms" Nagisa said

"Why man, there right there" Karma said smirking "Unless, something is wrong?"

"No, no, I mean they are just a short walk from campus" Yada said

"Wouldn't be a better experience if we go after a major milestone?" Nagisa asked

"He's not wrong" Maehara said

"I guess it can wait, besides we can see them from here' Isogai said

'That was way, way too close' Nagisa thought

* * *

"So today's the day huh?" Hiromi asked

"Graduation, we're proud of you" Yusei said "You did well"

"Thanks dad" Nagisa said hugging his parents "Now I better get going" Nagisa said

"Okay, we'll see you later" Hiromi said as Nagisa left

"He's up to something" Hiromi said

"You think?" Yusei said

"And you know what it is" Hiromi said

"He just asked me for some advice is all" Yusei said "Come on we should get ready"

* * *

"Nagisa, we're your best friends" Sugino said

"Yeah you've been up to something" Karma said

"Okay, after graduation, I want you guys to hide behind these cherry blossoms" Nagisa said

"What for?" Isogai asked

"I want a lot of those fluttering down when Kurahashi and I come this way" Nagisa said

"And our girlfriends?" Sugino asked

"Have them hide with you" Nagisa said

"Do you have one?" Karma asked

"of course I have a plan, I just told you" Nagisa said

"Not that, do you have **one** of those?" Karma asked

"You think I would be doing this without one?" Nagisa asked

"That's bold" Sugino said

"That's gutsy" Isogai said

"Never thought you would do this like this, nor here" Chiba said

"Anyway we should help him with this guys" Sugino said

"We'll do it after the ceremony today" Nagisa said

* * *

"You look wonderful, you all of you do" Chiharu said as she approached her daughter and her group of friends.

"Mum, it's just our school uniform" Kurahashi said

"You have a particular glow, one that only comes when a young lady graduates high school" Chiharu smiled

"Mum" Kurahashi said whining

"Well it's about to start we should take our seats" Yada said. Ten minutes later the ceremony started with the principal addresses those gathered, both the parents and the students, next it went to the student council chairman to give his speech and thanks. The next thing was the giving of the diplomas which went class by class with each student going up via seat order. Nagisa was nervous at this part

"Nagisa Shiota" the principal making everyone clap as he went up and took his high school diploma. Once he sat back down Kurahashi quickly squeezed his hand smile at him before they paid attention to the rest of the ceremony ending on Ritsu. Once it was over everyone stood up and applauded.

* * *

With the ceremony over came the hardest part of Nagisa's day. The execution of the plan. He's friends had taken their girlfriend and were currently hiding behind a couple of them

"Are they here yet?" Sugino asked

"I see them" Isoagi said

"Okay go" Karma said as the guys started to hit the tree trunks confusing the girls, before they got out of there. Kurahashi ran ahead and twirled around laughing, the butterflies in Nagisa's stomach had grown more wild.

"Hey Hinano, I want to ask you something" Nagisa said

"So what is it?" Kurahashi asked curiously

"Well, the thing is that I've had a wondrous time being your boyfriend, and I feel like I'm lucky to have you as a girl friend this past year" Nagisa said

"And I feel the same way" Kurahashi said

"So I want to ask you, will you be the Lois Lane to my Clark Kent" Nagisa asked

"I already am" Kurahashi smiled

"Wrong characters, what about the Mary Jane to my Peter Parker" Nagisa said

"They're relationship was reset in the comics" she said nervously

'He's choking' Karma though rolling his eyes

"Okay, so I guess this isn't working quite as well" Nagisa said as the wind softly blew while he leant down to tie his shoes before he looked up "So here goes"

"Goes what?" she asked confused

"Hinano Kurahashi; I am wondering if you will be by my side for eternity?" Nagisa asked "Will you marry me?" he asked. Kurahashi froze as everything went quiet, Nagisa was not feeling the best at the moment. He probably made a mis-

"YES!" Kurahashi said jumping on him before deeply kissing him, while Nagisa slid the ring on and wrapped his arm around his new fiancé. "Ai Shitemasu yo"

"Ai Shitemasu yo too" Nagisa said helping her up and spinning her around joyously.

"HEY GUYS!" Yada shouted waving at them making Kurahashi bolt over to her friend smiling as she showed off her new engagement ring making Nagisa softly smile.

* * *

"You nervous?" Karma asked shoving his elbow into Nagisa's side.

"What do you think?" Nagisa asked "I've only been planning this for two years"

"You'll be fine" Karma said

"We're all with you here" Isogai said adjusting Nagisa's bowtie.

"Still can't believe this is happening" Nagisa said

"Come on man, we've got to get in position" Sugino said adjusting his black suit as Nagisa and his friends walked up the front of a chapel.

"You know the day I started dating Hinano I said ' And if this was a romantic comedy it would it end with a flash forward to here we're standing in front of an altar and she says I do' and now here am I about to hear say those words" Nagisa said

"Here they come" Maehara said as Okuda, Kanzaki, Fuwa and Yada walked down the aisle wearing pale pink dressed with a band of purple at the end of the skirt part and a white ribbon aroudn their waists. Behind them was Kurahashi wearing a traditional western styled strapless wedding dress, she had her hair pulled back into a bun and some light make up, once the bridal party was at the front, the pastor started the ceremony, soon came the vows

"Do you Nagisa Shiota take Hinano Kurahashi to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, for sickness and in health, richer or poorer and to love and cherish til death shall you part?" the pastor asked

"I do" Nagisa said

"Do you Hinano Kurahashi take Nagisa Shiota to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, for sickness and in health, richer or poorer and to love and cherish til death shall you part?"

"I do" Hinano said smiling

"Then by the power vested in me by the Lord, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss your bride" the pastor said stepping back as the newlyweds moved in for a kiss which made everyone teared up

"Looks like we got our happily ever after" Hinano said

"I could agree more" Nagisa said

* * *

 **G'day Guys Grizz here and that was the wedding which I cheekily reference at the beginning with the wedding ending, Now I'm not sure how exactly they do in Japan beyond what I've read and since I'm only been to church weddings as well so I had to do a mix of tradition western weddings and tried to bring back some of the exam battles from the anime, but it was hard to so with so I only did a little bit, but this has probably been the most fun U had writing an Assassination Classroom fic in a while.**

 **So now I would like to thank Mrotrax, Xx-DarkCrimson-xX bige1218, Mex. and Sagario for reviewing, a thanks to those who faved and followed this fic, and those who just read along now and in the future.**

 **So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


End file.
